


Secrets Revealed

by Pokemongirl21589



Category: Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemongirl21589/pseuds/Pokemongirl21589
Summary: Matori Matrix attacks the Pok'emon School to find Ash Ketchum, capture him, and then bring him to Giovanni the leader of Team Rocket. But however, not only is Ash trapped but so is Professor Kukui as well also. And they're both, are heading to the Kanto region with Matori Matrix in tow.Along the way, Ash's dark secrets will be revealed. Including his father as well.





	1. Chapter 1

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends: Secrets Revealed 

 

Chapter 1: Team Rocket attacks 

During a class lesson inside of the Pok’emon School Ash, Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, Lillie, and Professor Kukui hears a loud explosion outside of the school.

“What was that?!”  
Ash asked as he got up out of his seat, then ran to see what the explosion was.

Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie got up out of their seats as well, then ran to see what the explosion was.

Professor Kukui runs to see where the explosion came from, then gasped when he saw the Matori Matrix helicopter.

“Professor Kukui, its Team Rocket again!"  
Exclaimed Mallow.

“This isn’t good, everyone under your desks right now!”  
Ordered Professor Kukui.

“Right!”  
Replied Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, Kiawe, and Ash.

“Ash wait! You’ll come with me, we'll hide in Principal Oak’s office.”  
Said Professor Kukui.

“Right!”  
Ash replied.

“Don’t come out, until it's safe understood?"  
said Professor Kukui.

“Understood!”  
Replied Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe as they hid underneath their desks now for cover.

…

-Inside of Principal Oak’s office-

Professor Kukui locks the door tight, hides underneath Principal Oak’s desk with Ash, then pushes the chair in towards the desk.

“Why is Team Rocket attacking the Pok’emon School for, and what do they want?” Ash asked.

“I don’t know, I’m… I’m… I’m not sure.”  
Said Professor Kukui as he wrapped his arms around Ash, then held him tight without letting him go.

“Professor Kukui, are you- are you okay?”  
Ash asked. As he looked at Professor Kukui, with a worried expression on his face.

“I’m fine,”  
Replied Professor Kukui.

…

The Matori Matrix grunts blasts the door down, that leads inside of the classroom. Then Matori, Gozu, and the Matori Matrix grunts came inside of the classroom now.

“Giovanni’s son, should be here. So, find him!”  
Ordered Matori.

“Yes, ma’am!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunts as they started to look around the classroom for Ash, but didn’t see him anywhere and they didn’t even care to look underneath the desks.

“The boy isn’t in here ma’am, he’s nowhere to be found inside of the classroom!”  
Reported a Matori Matrix grunt boy, who had eyeglasses on.

“Hmmm, so I see.”  
Said Matori.

“What are they talking about?”  
whispered Sophocles.

“Some guy named Giovanni.”  
Whispered Mallow.

“Huh, whoever is there you better come out, and show yourselves right now!”  
Ordered Matori, as she looked towards the desks.

“Check those desks!”  
Ordered Gozu.

“Right!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunts. As they pushed the chairs back and saw Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe.

...

Mallow, Lana, Lillie, Sophocles, and Kiawe are tied up now.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?”  
Smirked Matori as she looked, at each of the students.

“We remember you all quite well, as the Ultra Guardians who tried to stop us, from going inside of the Ultra Worm Hole to try to capture the Blinding One.” Explained Gozu.

"Gozu, that was Tapu Koko remember?"  
Said Matori in an annoyed tone, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh, that's right, my bad."  
Laughed Gozu.

“What do you want from us?!"  
Exclaimed Kiawe. As he was struggling to get out of the ropes.

"We don't want anything from the five of you, and we don't need anything from you either."  
Said Matori.

“Then why is the Matori Matrix, attacking the Pok'emon School for then?!”  
Asked Mallow who was angry.

“We’re looking for one of your friends, and he happens to be a member of the Ultra Guardians as well, with that Pikachu of his.” Explained Gozu.

“What do you want, with our friend Ash!”  
Exclaimed Sophocles.

“I’m afraid that’s none, of your concerns.”  
Replied Matori.

“Why did we hear you, guys say Giovanni?”  
asked Mallow.

“Yeah, and who is this Giovanni guy anyway?”  
asked Kiawe.

“If you must know, he happens to be our boss. And the leader of our organization, that’s who!” Explained Gozu.

“Not only that, but our boss happens to be Ash Ketchum’s father.”  
Replied Matori.

“The leader of Team Rocket is… is… is Ash’s father?!”  
Gasped Sophocles.

“He is indeed, and one of you. Are going to tell us, where he is right now or else!”  
Threatened Matori.

“Or else what?!”  
Asked Lana.

“I’ll show you,”  
Smirked Matori. As she snapped her fingers, with her right hand.

“Come here, you little cutie!”  
Exclaimed Gozu, as he grabbed Lillie’s Alolan Vulpix away from Lillie.

"Vul!"  
Vulpix cried out.

“No, leave my Snowy alone!”  
Cried out Lillie.

“Leave Lillie’s Vulpix alone!”  
Cried out Mallow.

Matori takes Lillie’s Alolan Vulpix away from Gozu now, takes out a knife from her right-side pocket from her black pants, then holds it up to Vulpix’s throat.

“Uh!”  
Gasped Sophocles, Kiawe, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie.

“You wouldn’t dare! Hurt my Snowy!”  
Shouted Lillie.

“I would! And I will! So, if you know what’s good for any of you. You’ll tell us where your friend Ash is right now!” Snapped Matori.

“Or else, or else it’ll be curtains for your precious Vulpix here.”  
Smirked Gozu.

“Ash is hiding inside of Principal Oak’s office, with our teacher Professor Kukui!”  
Lillie blurted out, then shut her mouth quick.

“Heh, heh, heh, well, what do you know? It seems that, that Poke’mon school teacher and researcher Professor Kukui, who also meddled with our plans for the Blinding One is hiding his student Ash, away from us.” Smirked Matori as she put her knife away back into her right-side pocket of her black pants, then dropped Lillie’s Alolan Vulpix.

 

“That doesn’t sound very nice, now does it Matori?”  
asked Gozu, with a sinister smirk.

“No! It most definitely doesn’t sound very nice. Now, Let’s head to Principal Oak’s office!” Ordered Matori.

“What about the students?”  
asked a Matori Matrix grunt girl, who had aqua-greenish short hair.

“Leave them, we have no use for them anymore.”  
Said Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied, the Matori Matrix grunts. As they left the classroom, then locked the door behind them.

“I’m sorry, I just… I just couldn’t let them, hurt Snowy!”  
Cried Lillie.

“It’s all right Lillie, we understand.”  
Said Mallow in a sad tone.

“So, do we.”  
Replied Sophocles, Kiawe, and Lana.

…

-Outside of Principal Oak’s office-

One of the Matori Matrix grunts tries to open up the door, with their right hand but can’t because the door is locked.

“What’s going on?”  
Asked, Matori.

“The door is locked, its locked from the inside.”  
Replied, a Matori Matrix Grunt who had brown-short spiky hair.

“I have an idea,”  
Said, Matori as she took out a hair pin, from her hair, used it to pick the lock on the door, then opened up the door with her right hand.

“We’re in, so let’s go!”  
Ordered, Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied, the Matori Matrix grunts and Gozu as they went inside.

…

-Inside of Principal Oak’s office-

“All right kid, time to come out of hiding now!”  
Gozu called out, as he was looking around the room.

“This will go a lot smoothly, if you just come on out for us.”  
Said, Matori as she was looking around too.

And so were the Matori Matrix grunts as well.

The Matori Matrix grunts turn Principal Oak’s office upside down, by turning over the couches in the room including the table as well too.

“He doesn’t seem to be here, he seems to be hidden quite well.”  
Chuckled, Gozu as he placed his hands down on his hips.

“It would seem that way, but let’s not forget one thing. And that’s he can’t hide forever, the sooner we find him the better.” Said, Matori as she and Gozu were standing behind Principal Oak’s desk, where Ash and Kukui are hiding at.

“Considering that the boy isn’t here, we might as well search for him somewhere else.” Suggested, Gozu as he walked away from Principal Oak’s desk.

 

“I agree, let’s go!”  
Ordered, Matori as she walked away from Principal Oak’s desk as well.

“Wait, hold on a minute!”  
Shouted, the Matori Matrix grunt boy who had eyeglasses.

“We haven’t checked here yet,”  
Said, the Matori Matrix grunt girl who had aqua-greenish hair.

“Let’s have- a look!”  
Shouted, the Matori Matrix grunt boy who had brown, short spiky hair, then moved the chair away from Principal Oak’s desk, to reveal Ash’s hiding place.

“Well, well, well, look who we have- here!”  
Exclaimed, the Matori Matrix grunt boy who had eyeglasses, as he grabbed a hold of Ash’s right arm, then pulled Ash out from hiding.

“No! Let him go!”  
Kukui shouted, as he came out of hiding as well, then grabbed Ash’s other arm.

“Back off!”  
Shouted, the Matori Matrix grunt boy with the eyeglasses, then kicked Kukui in his stomach, making him fall backwards.

“Aaahh!”  
Cried out, Kukui as he fell backwards, then hit the ground hard.

“Professor!”  
Cried out Ash, as he tried to get away from the Matori Matrix grunt boy.

“Good work! Now, let’s get out of here!”  
Ordered, Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunts, and Gozu. Then left with Ash.

“Let me go, let me go! Professor, professor, Professor Kukui!”  
Cried out, Ash. As he was over Gozu’s right shoulder now.

Professor Kukui stands back on up, then runs out of Principal Oak’s office.

“Hang on Ash, I’m coming!”  
Kukui called out, as he ran out of Principal Oak’s office.

 

…

-Outside of the Pok’emon School-

“ASH!”  
Called out Sophocles, Kiawe, Professor Kukui, Mallow, Lana and Lillie as they ran towards the Matori Matrix helicopter as it took off, then flew on its way to Kanto.

“I can’t believe this… I can’t believe the Matori Matrix, took Ash away!”  
Cried, Sophocles.

“But why?”  
Asked, Kiawe under his breath.

Professor Kukui lowered his head, then clenched up his hands into fists.

“Professor!”  
Gasped, Lillie.

“I can’t believe… I can’t believe Matori Matrix, took Ash away from me! I won’t… I won’t let them, no matter what!” Cried out, Professor Kukui. As he had a serious expression on his face.

“Uh, Professor Kukui…”  
Whispered, Mallow under her breath.

Professor Kukui takes out Braviary’s Poke’ball on out from his right-side pocket of his white lab coat, then throws it up into the air.

“Braviary, come on out now!”  
Kukui called out, as he threw Braviary’s Poke’ball up into the air.

Braviary!  
Braviary said,

“Braviary, let’s go follow Matori Matrix’s helicopter!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Are you serious Professor Kukui?!”  
Gasped, Kiawe.

“But… but… but it’s too dangerous!”  
Cried, Mallow.

“I don’t care! I’m going to get Ash back, and that’s what I’m going to do. Ash’s mother entrusted me personally, to take care of Ash and to protect him. So, that’s what I’m going to do!” cried out, Professor Kukui as he clenched up his right hand into a fist again.

“Kukui…”  
Whispered, Lana.

“Let’s go Braviary! Let’s go follow them!”  
Exclaimed, Kukui as he grabbed one of Braviary’s claws, took off with Professor Kukui, then started to head towards Matori Matrix’s helicopter.

“Kukui…”  
Whispered, Lillie under her breath.

…

Meanwhile…

Professor Kukui sees Matori Matrix’s helicopter up ahead of them, then tells his Braviary to move in on them.

“Braviary, I see them let’s go!”  
Ordered, Professor Kukui.

Braviary!  
Braviary said, then moved in towards Matori Matrix’s helicopter.

…

-Inside of Matori Matrix’s helicopter…

The cargo hatch opens up, Professor Kukui flies inside with his Braviary, then closes the cargo hatch door, with a button on the side.

“Professor Kukui!”  
Ash shouted, as he was surprised to see him. Then tried to get his hands free, from out of a red ring, that was holding them together in front of him.

“Shhh! Braviary return!”  
Whispered, Professor Kukui as he returned Braivary back inside of its Poke’ball, placed it back inside of his right-side pocket of his lab coat, then went over to help Ash.

…

-In the cock pit-

“Gozu, it’s been an hour. Go and check up on him!”  
Ordered, Matori. As she saw that the sun was starting to set.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu.

…

“Hold still Ash,”  
Said, Professor Kukui as he tried to slip the ring off, from Ash’s wrists but it wouldn’t come off.

A hatch door opens on up now, and Gozu gasps in shock! When he saw Professor Kukui trying to help Ash.

“Hey! Get away from him!”  
Snapped, Gozu.

“I’m taking Ash out of here, and he’s coming with me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he stood in front of Ash to protect him.

“I don’t think so professor!”  
Smirked, Gozu then threw a red ring towards Professor Kukui.

“Aaahh!”  
Cried out Kukui, as he fell backwards, then hit the ground.

 

“Professor!”  
Cried out Ash,

When Professor Kukui sat back up again, he saw that his arms were tied to his sides with a red ring around them.

“What’s going on, in here Go- well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like, we caught ourselves a stowaway now, didn’t we?” Chuckled, Matori in a sinister tone. As she placed her hands down, onto her hips.

Professor Kukui looked up at Matori, then growled at her.

“Let us go!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui who was angry now.

“I don’t think so,”  
Replied, Matori.

“Where are you taking us?!”  
Ash shouted,

“To our head quarters base, which is in the Kanto region of course.”  
Explained, Matori.

“And speaking of taking you two there, our boss Giovanni will just love… to have a word with you professor. Since you got into our way, with our mission on the Blinding One.” Replied, Gozu as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash. As he started to have flashbacks, about meeting Giovanni from before.

“Meloetta, I know you’re here, make it easier on yourself and come out!”

“Persian, use Shadow Claw!”

“Power Gem!”

“Meloetta, do as I say immediately. Or the boy and his Pikachu, will be very sorry!”  
“In just a moment, they’re be much smaller than they are now.”

“You really think, you can stop us!”

“All right, retreat.”

-End of flashbacks-

“Ash, what’s wrong?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui as he was curious.

“What does your boss Giovanni, want with me?!”  
Exclaimed, Ash as he was trying to break free from the red ring, that was tied to his wrists.

“Let’s just say… That’s something for you to know, and for you to find out.”  
Explained, Matori.

“Until then, why don’t you and your teacher, Professor Kukui here. Have a nice little chat, until we get there hmm?” Asked, Gozu. As he and Matori walked out, then the doors shut behind them.

“Ash,”  
Said, Professor Kukui as he saw that Ash, was staring at the doors and he didn’t look too happy.

“Yes, Kukui?”  
Said, Ash as he turned to Professor Kukui.

“Do you know, the leader of Team Rocket?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui.

Ash takes a deep breath, then begins to talk.

“I only met him twice, once in the Johto region with Brock and Misty. And then the other time, with Cilan and Iris who were also, good friends of mine as well.”

Ash explained,

“What did he do?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui as he wanted to hear more from Ash.

…

-Back up in the cock pit-

“What’s going on?”  
Asked, Matori as she heard a beeping sound going off.

“It appears, that we’re running out of fuel! And if we try, to head back to Kanto we’ll crash.” Exclaimed, the Matori Matrix grunt girl, who had aqua-greenish hair.

“Very well then, head to Malie City and we’ll stop there, for tonight to stock up on some fuel!” Ordered, Matori.

“Roger!”  
Replied, the aqua-greenish haired Matori Matrix grunt girl.

Matori starts to contact Giovanni now, by typing in a password on her keyboard. And then a pink screen pops up now, showing Giovanni.

“What is it Matori?”  
Asked, Giovanni.

“We have successfully captured your son, but unfortunately the professor somehow managed to board our helicopter, trying to help your son escape.”

Matori explained,

“So, I see. That doesn’t surprise me, considering that he was helping him try to escape.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“Not only that sir, but we’re running out of fuel and I don’t think, we’ll be able to make it back to Kanto in time, until tomorrow morning.” Explained, Matori.

“I see, and how is Ash? I take it, that he’s unharmed like we discussed?”  
Asked, Giovanni.

“Affirmative, he’s unharmed just like, you wanted Giovanni sir.” Replied, Gozu. “Excellent, just what I needed to hear. I look forward to seeing you back in Kanto, first thing tomorrow morning with Ash and the professor.” Giovanni said,

“Sir!”  
Replied, Matori.

Then the pink screen turned off.

“Gozu, go and tell the prisoners, about our change in plans!”  
Ordered, Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu.

 

…

-Back inside of the cargo hatch…

“He tried to take control over Mewtwo?!”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui who was in shock!

“Yes, and that’s not all. He even tried to take over Unova’s three Legendary Pok’emon Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus.” Whispered, Ash.

“Uh! How did… how did he do that?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui who was in shock!

“By using Meloetta, its a Legendary Pok’emon that has the power to heal Pok’emon by singing to them, and to change its form.” Ash explained,

“I never heard of a Legendary Pok’emon, that could sing be-”  
Kukui said, but got interrupted when the doors opened up. And Gozu came inside.

“All right, you two listen up! Matori just informed me, that our fuel supply is running low. So, we’re making a pit stop for tonight in Malie City and when we get there, the both of you will be staying here, inside of the helicopter. While the Matori Matrix picks up some fuel for the engine, and then getting some beauty sleep for the night. And don’t worry, about trying to escape. Because, the doors will be locked for the night, until we get back in the morning.” Explained, Gozu with a sinister smirk.

Ash and Professor Kukui growled at Gozu, when they didn’t like the sound of that.

“You can’t do that!”  
Ash shouted, as he was angry at Gozu.

Gozu chuckled sinisterly, walked up to Ash, grabbed Ash’s chin with his right-gloved hand, then titled up Ash’s chin.

“Oh, I’m sorry do we, have a problem with that?”  
Smirked, Gozu.

“You bet we do!”  
Snapped, Ash.

“Heh, I thought you’d say that!”  
Shouted, Gozu as he raised his right-gloved hand, then was about to slap Ash across his face.

Ash closes his eyes, turns his head away, opened up his eyes again, turned his head back around, then gasped when he saw Professor Kukui in front of him now.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash.

 

“Don’t you dare touch him! If you want to lay a hand on someone, you do it on someone else. But you will not, you will not! Lay a hand on my student!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui in his serious tone, as he looked at Gozu.

“Kukui…”  
Whispered, Ash under his breath, as he was surprised what Kukui did which was protecting him.

“Heh, whatever.”  
Smirked, Gozu then left. As the doors closed, from behind him.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath now, then turned towards Ash.

“You all right, A-”  
Said, Kukui but got interrupted, when Ash placed his head down onto Kukui’s right shoulder since he couldn’t hug him, because his hands were still tied.

“Thank you! Thank you, Professor Kukui!”  
Cried Ash, as tears started to develop into his eyes now. And he started to shake in fear a little bit.

“You’re welcome Ash,”  
Said, Kukui as he placed his head down, onto Ash’s right shoulder. Since he was unable to hug Ash.

…

-In Malie City-

Matori Matrix’s helicopter has arrived in Malie City now.

“Gozu, go ahead and lock the doors. And then, let’s go!”  
Ordered, Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he walked on over to the doors, then locked them up tight.

…

-Inside of a hotel in Malie City…

The Matori Matrix grunts including Gozu, are playing a racing game on the TV. And Matori comes out of the bathroom now, wearing a black, silky nightgown on, and her hair tied up in a towel.

“All right, everyone time for bed!”  
Ordered, Matori.

“Awww, come on M- Woah!”  
Blushed, the Matori Matrix grunt who had eyeglasses on.

“Gozu, take a look at Matori.”  
Said, the Matori Matrix grunt boy that had brown, short spiky hair.

 

“What about M- Woah, Matori look at you!”  
Exclaimed, Gozu as he was surprised to see Matori in a nightgown for the first time.

“Matori, you look pretty.”  
Smiled, the Matori Matrix grunt girl with the aqua-greenish hair.

“I guess,”  
Blushed, Matori.

“Your glasses make you look more, sexier in that nightgown of yours.”  
Smirked, Gozu.

“Heh, don’t get any ideas.”  
Smirked, Matori as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Ha, ha, ha. Of course, not Matori.”  
Laughed, Gozu as he blushed a little.

“All right, everyone bedtime now. We’ve got a big day tomorrow, and we still need to pick up some fuel, on our way back.” Explained, Matori.

“Right!”  
Replied, the Matori Matrix grunts.

…

-Back inside of the Matori Matrix’s helicopter 8:30PM-

Professor Kukui and Ash are trying to get some sleep now. Meanwhile, as Kukui was trying to sleep he woke up, and saw that Ash was shivering and whimpering like a little Rockruff.

“Uh, Ash!”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui in a whisper.

Professor Kukui struggles to get out of the red ring, that was around his arms. But it wouldn’t come off.

-Professor Kukui’s mind: “I’ve got to get out of this ring, right now so that way, I can save Ash! But if I don’t get out soon, Ash will… Ash will… Ash will freeze to death! And I’m not about, to let that happen to him!”

Professor Kukui said, in his mind. As tears started to develop into his eyes, and clenched his teeth in anger. Kukui tries once more, but this time to slip out of the ring, and this time he got out with success.

Kukui walks on over to Ash now, kneels down next to him, takes off the red ring around his wrists, takes off his white lab coat, then puts it down over Ash to help keep him warm.

Meanwhile, Ash starts to wake up now, sits back on up, picks up Kukui’s lab coat, that Professor Kukui gave to him, looks at it, then gasped when he looked at Kukui.

“But… but you’ll freeze to-”  
Ash started, but got interrupted by Kukui.

“No, no I won’t Ash. Because, what matters to me the most Ash is you. I care about you Ash, and I don’t want to see you freeze to death.” Explained, Professor Kukui as he helped Ash, put on the lab coat.

Ash’s eyes started to fill up with tears now, then he hugged Professor Kukui tight.

“I… I… I want… I want… I want to go home!”  
Ash sobbed, into Kukui’s right shoulder.

“Shhh, shh, shhh, shh, it’s all right Ash, it’s all right, it’s all right.”  
Said, Kukui in a calm voice. As he was stroking Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

“No, no it’s not!”  
Ash cried, into Kukui’s right shoulder.

(Professor Kukui singing to Ash)

Hush, my child, don’t you cry.  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Pikachu.

And if that Pikachu won’t spark,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Rowlet.

And if that Rowlet won’t go to sleep,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Popplio.

And if that Popplio won’t make a balloon,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Jigglypuff.

And if that Jigglypuff won’t sing,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Steenee.

And if that Steene won’t dance,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you a Rockruff.

And if that Rockruff won’t bark,  
Daddy’s gonna buy you an Eevee.

And if that Eevee won’t smile,  
You’ll still be the sweetest boy I know.

Ash let’s out a couple more sobs, breathes, then takes a deep breath to calm down.

“It’s going to be all right Ash, it’s going to be all right, I promise you Ash. I won’t let Team Rocket hurt you Ash, I won’t let them hurt you. I promise Ash, I promise you!” Kukui cried, as tears streamed down his cheeks.

Ash breaks away from Professor Kukui, then dries his tears away with his right arm now, then sniffed. 

“I think we’ll feel better, if we get some sleep.”  
Said, Professor Kukui. As he dried his tears away, from underneath his green sunglasses.

“I think, you’re right Kukui.”  
Replied, Ash. As he took off Kukui's lab coat off of him, laid down, then put the coat back over him like a blanket.

“Goodnight, Ash.”  
Said, Professor Kukui. As he laid down on the ground, then went to sleep.

 

“Hey, Professor Kukui.”  
said, Ash.

“Hmm,”  
said Kukui, as he was asleep.

“Why don’t you sleep next to me so that way, we can keep each other warm. And it’s like what you said to me too, I don’t want to see you, freeze to death.” Ash suggested,

“Awww, thank you Ash. Now, that I think about it. I am getting a little bit chilly.”  
said, Professor Kukui as he walked back on over to Ash, then laid down next to him.

“Here, we’ll share.”  
Said Ash, as he put the other half of the coat, over Professor Kukui to keep warm.

“Thank you, Ash I appreciate it.”  
smiled, Professor Kukui.

“You’re welcome, goodnight Professor Kukui.”  
Said, Ash as he shut his eyes, then went to sleep.

“Goodnight, Ash.”  
Kukui whispered, as he kissed Ash on his forehead, shut his eyes, then went to sleep.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Ash's Dark Past/The Truth

Chapter 2: Ash’s Dark Past/The Truth

-The Next Day-

-Back at the Matori Matrix’s helicopter-

Gozu is filling up the tank with fuel for the helicopter now, then shuts the tank with his right-gloved hand.

“We’ll all set, and ready to go Matori.”  
Gozu said.

“Excellent, let’s get going!”  
Matori ordered.

“Right!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunts.

…

-Inside of the helicopter…

Gozu unlocks the doors now, then walks inside to wake up Professor Kukui and Ash.

“All right, time to wake up you- heh, heh, heh. Well, well, well, well, aren’t we just… snuggly!” Gozu exclaimed, as he smirked at Professor Kukui and Ash.

 

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash and Professor Kukui as they woke up, and saw Gozu.

“Matori, come and take a look at this!”  
Gozu laughed,

“What is it Go- well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like you two snuggled up together to keep warm last night now, didn’t you? How nice!”

Smirked, Matori in a sinister way.

“But snuggle time is now over, and it’s time to put the two of you back into your restraints now.” Gozu explained.

“Especially, when you weren’t allowed, to get out of your restraints!”  
Matori snapped, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

 

“It doesn’t matter! Ash was cold, and shivering last night!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed.

“Heh, well he’s warm now, so I suggest you get your coat, back from him!”  
Gozu ordered.

Ash gives Professor Kukui his coat back to him.

 

Professor Kukui takes his coat away from Ash, then puts it back on him now.

“Get them back into their restraints Gozu, we need to leave as soon as possible back to Kanto.” Matori ordered.

“Right!”  
Replied Gozu.

…

Gozu is finishing up putting new restraints onto Professor Kukui’s wrists now, which is a red zip tie, then zips it up tight.

“Ouch!”  
Kukui yelped, as he felt the pain on his wrists.

“Oh, I’m sorry professor did that hurt?”  
Gozu asked, as he pressed his lips together.

“Yes, it did! Because, you’re cutting off my circulation!”  
Kukui snapped.

“And mine!”  
Ash snapped.

“Well, if I were you. I’d get used to the pain, until we arrive in Kanto.”  
Smirked, Gozu then walked back out, into the cock pit, with the doors closing behind him.

Professor Kukui, Ash growled angrily towards the doors.

…

-In the Kanto region inside of Team Rocket’s HQ Base-

“I’m going to go get changed, into my secretary clothes for Giovanni. While you bring them up Gozu. But make sure that they get checked, if they have any Pok’emon with them.” Matori explained, then left to go change.

“Don’t worry Matori, I’ll make sure of it. Let’s go boys.”  
Gozu said, as he gave them a little push.

“You don’t have to push, we can manage to walk on our own!”  
Professor Kukui snapped.

“Whatever,”  
Smirked, Gozu.

…

Gozu stops Ash, Professor Kukui in front of two Matori Matrix grunts.

“These are the two prisoners, that will be staying with us.”  
Gozu explained.

“Right!”  
Replied two Matori Matrix grunts. As they walked up to Professor Kukui and Ash.

“Empty out your pockets please,”  
Ordered, a Matori Matrix grunt boy with short, black spiky hair.

“I don’t have any Pok’emon, on me I’m afraid.”  
Smirked, Professor Kukui.

“If you don’t have any Pok’emon, then how did you get aboard our helicopter then?” Gozu asked.

“Easy, I used a hang glider, to follow you Matori Matrix.”  
Kukui lied.

“Heh, heh, heh, sure… you did. Search him!”  
Gozu ordered.

“Right!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunt boy with the short, black spiky hair. Then searched Kukui’s pockets, to find six Poke’balls three in each pocket, of his lab coat.

“Talk about score!”  
Smirked, the Matori Matrix grunt girl with the long, brown spiky hair.

“Hey, those are mine! Give them back!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he was about to go after the Matori Matrix grunt boy who was leaving, but Gozu pulled Kukui back by his man bun with his right-gloved hand.

“Don’t think so, professor.”  
Smirked, Gozu.

“Let go, of my man bun!”  
Professor Kukui shouted.

“Oh, you mean… your sissy bun? Because, it’s made for sissies like yourself?”  
Gozu chuckled.

 

“It is not a sissy bun, It’s a man bun!”  
Professor Kukui shouted.

“Heh, whatever you say, sissy. Now, it’s your turn kid.”  
Smirked, Gozu as he looked at Ash.

“I don’t have any Pok’emon, with me at all.”  
Ash said, in an honest tone.

“Sure… you don’t kid. Search him, too!”  
Gozu ordered.

“Right!”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunt girl with the long, brown spiky hair. Then searched Ash’s pants pockets, but found nothing.

“Well?”  
Gozu asked,

“Nothing, he’s clean. They’re free, to come through.”  
Replied the Matori Matrix grunt girl with the brown, long spiky hair. Then walked off.

“Right!”  
Replied Gozu. Then gave Ash and Professor Kukui a shove into the elevator, the doors closed in front of them, then Gozu pressed the “up” button on the panel.

-Inside of the elevator…

“You got yourself lucky kid, but for your teacher here. Not so much, now isn’t that right professor?” Gozu asked, with a smirk.

“I’m still mad at you, for pulling on my man bun!”  
Kukui said, in his serious tone.

“Oh, boo, hoo! Mr. Sensitive.”  
Cried, Gozu then chuckled.

…

The elevator doors open up, and Gozu escorts Ash and Professor Kukui out of the elevator, then walks them down a hallway to Giovanni’s office.

“Now, before we go inside of Giovanni’s office. There are a few ground rules, which need to be followed through. Rule #1: Speak when spoken to, Rule #2: You will respect our leader, at all cost. Rule #3: No smart remarks. And last but not least, the most important rule. Rule #4: Always be honest, and truthful.”

Gozu explained.

“I don’t think, I like those rules so far.”  
Ash whispered, as he felt his face getting warm.

“Neither, do I.”  
Kukui whispered, back to Ash. Then gulped nervously.

“Heh, as long as you two, follow those rules. There will be no problems at all.”  
Gozu chuckled. 

Ash, Professor Kukui gulped. When they heard Gozu say that.

…

-Outside of Giovanni’s office-

“Remember, what I said.”  
Gozu said,

“I don’t feel so good,”  
Ash whispered, as he felt his stomach hurting a little bit.

“You’ll be fine kid, and so will you professor.”  
Smirked, Gozu. As he escorted Ash, Professor Kukui inside.

…

-Inside of Giovanni’s office…

Gozu takes Professor Kukui, Ash on over to Giovanni’s desk, then makes them kneel down on the ground.

 

“Well, well, well, now, what do we have here I wonder.”  
Giovanni said, in his sinister tone. As he got up from his chair, then stood in front of Professor Kukui and Ash.

Professor Kukui’s hands start to twitch a little bit now.

“So, you must be that… Pok’emon School teacher, Professor Kukui I’ve heard so much about, is that correct?” Giovanni asked, as he looked at Professor Kukui.

“Yes, that’s correct sir.”  
Replied Professor Kukui in a shaky voice.

“So, I see. You’ve caused us a lot of trouble, for Team Rocket by getting into our way to capture the Blinding One. Which failed, by the way thanks to you!”

Giovanni snapped.

Ash’s hands started to fidget, that were still in a zip tie.

Giovanni sees that Ash is getting nervous, smirks, looks back at Professor Kukui, then tilts up his chin with his right hand, so he could take a better look at Kukui.

“I take it you’ve been caring, for this young boy. Now, haven’t you Professor Kukui?" asked, Giovanni with interest.

“Yes, I… I… I have sir.”  
Stuttered Professor Kukui.

“Heh, I thought you might say that.”  
Giovanni chuckled, then slapped Professor Kukui hard, across his face making him fall over on his left side.

“Ah!”  
Kukui cried out, as he fell over on his left side.

“Professor! What did you, do that for?!”  
Ash shouted, as he looked up at Giovanni angrily.

“Huh,”  
Giovanni said, as he looked back at Ash.

 

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash then hid his face again.

Giovanni walks back on over to Ash now, then tilts up his chin with his right hand, to see Ash’s face.

“Heh, heh, heh, so, it would seem that we care about this teacher Professor Kukui of ours now, don’t we Ashton?” Smirked, Giovanni.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash when Giovanni said his name.

Gozu comes over to Professor Kukui, then forces him back up onto his knees now.

 

Professor Kukui’s right cheek, has a bruise on it now. From where Giovanni slapped him.

“How… how do you know Ash?!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed. 

“Because professor, I know about his past. And I know, about his father as well.”  
Smirked, Giovanni as he walked on over to Kukui’s hat that fell, picked it up from off of the ground, then examined it.

“Uh! How… how do you know him?”  
Ash asked, as he was shocked! By what Giovanni just said.

“Heh, heh, heh, I take it he doesn’t already know now, do you kid?”  
Smirked, Gozu.

“Know what?!”  
Ash cried.

“You don’t know, the real reason why you’re here, now don’t you?”  
Matori asked.

“Heh, heh, heh. Poor, poor, poor Ashton. You don’t know, who your father is? Heh, what a shame.” Giovanni chuckled.

“My father… my father… my father is dead!”  
Ash cried.

“No, no he’s not Ash. Your father isn’t dead, because you know why? Because, you had already met him from before.” Giovanni smirked.

“Uh! But that’s… that’s not possible!”  
Ash exclaimed.

“Oh, but it is though Ash. Now, let’s see here. What was it now, that your mother said to you? When you called her, from Viridian City? It took your father four days, to get to Viridian City. Oh, Ash your father would be so proud. You’re the apple of his eye.” Giovanni smirked.

“Uh! How… how do you… how do you know that?!”  
Ash exclaimed.

“Because, I’ve been keeping a very, very, very close eye on what goes on, and what happens. And your mother was right Ash, you are the apple of my eye. And I am very proud of you. Especially, the fact of how strong you’ve gotten.”

Giovanni smirked.

“What are you talking about?!”  
Ash cried.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’m your father.”  
Giovanni chuckled, then smirked at Ash.

“Uh! But… but… but that’s not- That’s not possible!”  
Ash cried out.

“Oh, and why is that?”  
Giovanni asked, with a smirk.

“Because, because my mother told me, that a training accident took my dad’s life. When he was on his way to the Pok’emon League!” Ash exclaimed.

“Heh, heh, heh. Not exactly Ash.”  
Giovanni said.

“Huh, what… what do you mean?”  
Ash asked.

“Your mother is right about the training accident, but she’s wrong about the part of me being dead. You see Ash, when I was on my way to Viridian City. My Pidgeot and I saw a Persian, that was getting attacked by some wild Pok’emon. So, as we were trying to rescue Persian, we got badly injured ourselves by the wild Pok’emon that attacked us. And seeing that Persian, was so injured and hurt I had to catch it in a Poke’ball, so that way I could take it, to the Pok’emon Center in Viridian City once I got there. And that’s why it took me four days, to get there because of that incident.” Giovanni explained.

Ash thinks for a minute.

“I don’t believe you!”  
Ash shouted, 

“Heh, heh, heh. You have no idea, why I left you that night now do you Ash?”  
Giovanni chuckled.

“Uh!”  
Ash gasped,

“The reason why I left you Ash was because, your mother told me that it was either family or Team Rocket. I told her it wasn’t that easy, and that I couldn’t throw it all away. So, I had no choice but to choose Team Rocket. But now, that you’re here the both of us, can be a family once again.” Giovanni explained, with a smirk.

“Uh! You chose Team Rocket, over your own family?! That’s such a disgrace, you should be ashamed of yourself!” Professor Kukui exclaimed.

 

“Oh, please professor. Like you would know, anything about family!” Giovanni snapped.

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, when he heard that. Then felt his heart sank.

“Matori, escort Ash to his room, that I prepared for him. I’ll deal with him later. Right now, I need to have a word with the professor.” Giovanni explained.

“Of course,”  
Replied Matori. As she walked over to Ash, forced him to stand up, then escorted him to the door to leave with him.

“Let me go, let me go, let go of me! Professor!”  
Ash cried out, as he tried to get away from Matori.

“Ash!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he stood up, then tried to make a run for it. But Gozu stopped him, then forced him to sit back down.

“Don’t think so professor!”  
Gozu exclaimed, as he forced Professor Kukui to sit back down on the ground.

“And then there was one.”  
Giovanni smirked, as he looked back at Professor Kukui.

“What will you do to Ash?!”  
Professor Kukui snapped.

“Heh, heh, heh. I take it you’re more worried about my son, then you are with your own self is that what I’m hearing professor?” Giovanni asked, with a smirk.

“Uh! What… what are you talking about?”  
Professor Kukui gasped.

“I take it the professor doesn’t know, anything either just like his student.”  
Gozu smirked,

“What… what are you talking about?!”  
Professor Kukui shouted,

“Heh, heh, heh. What I’m talking about Professor Kukui, is that you have a very, very, very, interesting relationship going on, between you and my son. And I’m not talking about a teacher and student relationship, but something much more than that. Care to tell me, what that special bond might be?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk.

Professor Kukui gulps nervously, his hands start to shake, and he can feel his heart pounding now into his chest.

“I… I… I… I- I don’t know, what you’re talking about!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he shook his head then looked away.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I think you know, very well what I’m talking about Professor Kukui. And it’s only a matter of time, until I get that information out of you. One way or another.” Giovanni smirked.

“No, you won’t!”  
Professor Kukui cried.

“Oh, I think I will professor.”  
Giovanni smirked, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand. Then Gozu threw a small remote control to him.

Giovanni caught it in his right hand, turn towards a screen behind him, clicked the “power button” on the remote control, then the screen turned on revealing some pictures of Professor Kukui and Ash. Including of the Masked Royal as well too.

“Uh! Where… where did you, get those pictures from?!”  
Professor Kukui shouted.

“Heh, heh, heh. there from your memories, that’s how I got them.”  
Giovanni explained.

“But wait a minute, if those pictures are from my… my memories, then how did you get a hold of them?” Professor Kukui asked.

“Let’s just say… here in Team Rocket, we have the technology to look into someone’s memories while they’re asleep, and then we take those memories to make a copy of them. And that’s exactly how, I got those pictures from you professor.” Giovanni explained.

“My… my… my memories that I have of Ash, is none of your concern or your business! And you shouldn’t have, taken them from me.” Professor Kukui shouted.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’m afraid your memories, that you have of my son. Are indeed my concern and my business professor. But nice try though.” Giovanni chuckled.

“If I may as well Giovanni sir, you should also know. That Professor Kukui here, was snuggled up next to your son, this morning when the Matori Matrix came back to the helicopter.” Gozu replied, with a smirk.

 

“Oh, did we now? Is this true from what I’m hearing, from Gozu Professor Kukui? Because if it is true, I’d like to know about it.” Giovanni smirked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“All… all… all that I did, was kept Ash warm last night. Because, because it was freezing cold! And I wasn’t going, to let Ash freeze to death. So, I… So, I lent Ash my coat to him, so that way he wouldn’t freeze to death! He couldn’t let me freeze to death either. So, I… so, I… So, I kept Ash warm! There I said it!” Professor Kukui cried out.

“Heh, heh, heh. It must have been very nice of you, to do that for my son professor. But however, you broke a rule. And that rule was to not get out of your restraints.” Giovanni said.

“Uh! You’re insane! How could you… how could you, say something like that?! How can you… how can you be so heartless, cruel, and mean like that? You’d rather I let Ash die and freeze to death?! How can you say, something horrible like that?” Professor Kukui cried out.

 

“Because, I can Professor Kukui. And now, I want you to tell me. What your real relationship is that you have with my son. So, care to tell me what that is hmm?”

Giovanni said, with a sinister smirk.

“I have nothing, to say to you!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was trying to sound brave.

“Heh, heh, heh. I know you don’t professor, but I bet you these two clips that I have may show me otherwise.” Giovanni chuckled, as he put up the first clip of when Ash brought home Litten to Professor Kukui’s house.

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped,

Giovanni presses the “play button” on the small remote control, and the clip starts to play now.

“So, you brought that Litten here?”  
Professor Kukui asked.

“Well, it’s just for tonight. So, would it be too much to ask?”  
Ash said.

“Litten, looks in rough shape but so, do you!”  
Professor Kukui gasped.

-Clip ends-

 

“And last but not least,”  
Giovanni said. As he put up the last clip, where Ash came back from trying to look for Rockruff, then presses the “play button” on the small remote control, to play the clip now.

“Look! Wandering off in the middle, of the night is inexcusable!”  
Professor Kukui snapped.

-The clip ends-

Professor Kukui’s eyes starts to fill up with tears now, then he looked away from the two videos and the pictures.

“What’s wrong Professor Kukui, are we crying all of a sudden now?”  
Gozu asked, as he pressed his lips together. Then chuckled sinisterly.

“I’m not… I’m not… I’m not going, to say anything to you. About any of this!”  
Professor Kukui sobbed, as he put his head down onto the ground. Then started to cry, as tears started to stream down his cheeks.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. It seems to me, that your emotions and your feelings are holding you back, from wanting to tell me the truth. And I think, that’s what their doing to you right about now professor.” Giovanni smirked.

“No, there not! My emotions and my feelings, have nothing! Have nothing, to do with any of this!” Professor Kukui cried out.

“Oh, but they do indeed. And therefore, you’re going to tell me your real relationship, that you have with my son. Or else you will suffer the consequences, that I have planned just for you.” Giovanni threatened, with a sinister chuckle.

 

Professor Kukui tilts his head back on up, dries his tears away with his right sleeve of his coat, takes a deep breath, then looks back at Giovanni.

“If I may Professor Kukui, why don’t I educate you here. With a little lesson of mine, shall I?” Giovanni asked, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

Then Matori walks on over to Giovanni’s desk, and places to shot glasses down on the desk. One that’s full and the other one that’s half full, then Giovanni picks up both of the shot glasses, to show Professor Kukui a little demonstration.

“You see Professor Kukui, our minds work a little bit different here. And here’s why professor. In my mind, I see the glass full. Meaning, I see more than just a teacher and student relationship, between the both of you. Whereas in your mind professor, you see the glass half full. Meaning, you only want to see what’s really there. Which is just, a teacher and student relationship and nothing more. And that’s pretty much, how our minds process and work. For how we see things.”

Giovanni explained, as he put the two shot glasses back down on his desk. Then turned back towards Professor Kukui.

 

“But that’s not the only way, for how people’s minds process though correct?”  
Gozu asked,

“That is correct, and the other way is this. Our minds send us little signals to our brains by telling us when we need to get up in the morning, when we need to go to work, when we need to go to sleep, when we need to eat, and especially, when we’re keeping important information, away from those who need it. Now, isn’t that right Professor Kukui?”

Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he crossed his arms over his chest.  
“This could go a whole lot easier, if you just confess and tell our boss the truth. About your real relationship with your student.” Gozu said, with a sinister smirk.

 

Professor Kukui closes his eyes for a minute, takes a deep breath, then looks back up at Giovanni.

“My memories that I have of Ash, is none of your concern or your business! So therefore, I will not say anything more to you, and that’s my final word!”

Professor Kukui shouted, as he was trying to sound brave.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. I was afraid, you were going to say that to me.”  
Giovanni chuckled, then snapped his fingers with his right hand.

Gozu turned on a stun gun in his right-gloved hand quickly, then stunned Professor Kukui with it, to the back of his neck.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he felt the shock in the back of his neck, put his head down onto the ground, then started panting.

 

“What… what… what was that for?!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was panting out of breath.

“Why do you think? It’s because, you crossed me professor. And when someone like you, crosses me like that. That’s when I start to get very, very, very angry. Especially, when someone like you disrespects me as well, and that’s something that I will not put up with!” Giovanni exclaimed.

 

“He should have been more careful, for how he spoke to you.”  
Gozu said, as he forced Professor Kukui back on up.

 

“He should have? But I’m afraid, he didn’t. Now, did we professor?”  
Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he crossed his arms over his chest.

Professor Kukui took a deep breath. Then shook his head no.

“Have you ever played, Pok’emon Base before Professor Kukui?”  
Giovanni asked,

“I have, I’ve played it before, with my students at the Pok’emon School.”  
Professor Kukui replied.

“Good, because I myself, have a little game of my own. And it’s called: Telling the truth. My game is pretty simple here really, all you have to do is tell me the truth about your real relationship with my son. However, there is a catch to it. Just like in Pok’emon Base there are three strikes, and after three strikes you’re out. But however, in this game of mine. When you use up, all of your three strikes it’s game over. And then you professor, will suffer a consequence of mine that I have planned.” 

Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“So, if I were you Professor Kukui. I’d start telling our boss, what your real relationship is with your student. Or else… or else, you’ll get hurt really badly. So, if I were you professor, I’d start talking if I were you.” Gozu explained, as he smirked at Professor Kukui while stroking the stun gun in his right-gloved hand, with his right thumb.

Professor Kukui closes his eyes for a minute, takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes back up again to look back at Giovanni.

“I will not confess anything to you, and you can’t make me!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was trying to sound brave.

“Heh, heh, heh. Are we quite sure, about that professor?”  
Giovanni asked, with a smirk.

“You bet I am!”  
Professor Kukui said, in his serious tone.

“Heh, heh, heh I thought so. Gozu, if you would please?”  
Giovanni smirked, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

“Right!”  
Gozu replied, as he turned on the stun gun. Then pressed it into Professor Kukui’s back this time.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, then put his head back down to the ground.

“That there was a warning professor. So why don’t we, try out my little game out now, shall we? What is your relationship with my son? And to be more specific here, what is your true relationship with him?” Giovanni asked, with a smirk. As he crossed his arms over his chest.

Professor Kukui tilts his head back on up, takes a deep breath, then opens up his eyes again.

“None of your business!”  
Professor Kukui shouted.

“So, I see. Very well then, Gozu if you would please?”  
Giovanni said, as he snapped his fingers once again.

 

“Right!”  
Gozu replied, as he turned the stun gun back on. Then pressed it into Professor Kukui’s back once again.

“Aaaaahhhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out in pain, then put his head back down to the ground once again.

 

“That there, professor was your first strike. So, tell me Professor Kukui how do we feel?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he crossed his arms over his chest.

Professor Kukui tilts his head back on up again, looks back up at Giovanni, then starts panting out of breath.

“How… how… how do you think I feel, right about now?!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he was panting out of breath.

“Heh, heh, heh. I take it, you’re in a lot of pain right now professor. Especially, when it’s hard to catch one’s breath.” Giovanni smirked.

“You… you… you have no… idea!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was still panting out of breath.

“Oh, I think I do professor. So, let’s try this again now, shall we? What is your true relationship, that you have with my son Ash? And let’s be clear on something professor. None of your business, none of your concern, and I won’t tell you anything are not very good answers.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

“If I were you professor, I’d think about those words very, very, very carefully if I were you.” Gozu replied, with a sinister smirk. As he turned the stun gun back on again.

“To be honest with you Professor Kukui, you don’t have to suffer this way. Because, to be honest with you. You can end this pain right now, by just telling me what your true relationship is with my son.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister, friendly smile.

“I don’t care what you say to me, I will not! I will not tell you anything, and I will certainly not confess!” Professor Kukui shouted,

“I was afraid, you were going to say that.”  
Giovanni sighed, with a smirk as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. You had your chance professor.”  
Gozu chuckled, then pressed the stun gun into Kukui’s back.

 

“Aaaaahhhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out in pain, put his head back down onto the ground, then started panting now.

 

“You do realize, you’re only hurting yourself here professor. Because, you’re refusing to tell me the truth here.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

Professor tilts his head back on up, tries to calm down his breathing, then looks back up at Giovanni.

“I… I… I- I will not tell you anything!”  
Professor Kukui shouted.

“Heh, heh, heh. Then I guess… you just lost Professor Kukui. And I’m afraid, it’s game over for you.” Giovanni smirked, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. Looks like, you lost Professor Kukui. And now, you’ll have to pay the price!” Gozu exclaimed, as he turned the stun gun back on. Then pressed it into Kukui’s back once more.

“Aaaaahhhh!’’  
Professor Kukui cried out in pain, then put his head back down onto the ground one last time.

Giovanni walks on over to Professor Kukui, tilts up his chin with his right hand, then looks at Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh. What a big disappointment this is, a Pok’emon Professor like yourself can’t even tell me the truth, about his relationship that he has with my son is just unforgivable.” Giovanni chuckled, as he took off Kukui’s green sunglasses off from his face, snaps them in half with his bare hands, then throws them down in front of Professor Kukui.

“Uh!”  
Professor Kukui gasped, as he saw his broken sunglasses on the ground now, then looked back at Giovanni.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. Don’t look at me like that Professor Kukui, I’m sure you have plenty of spares of them back home.” Giovanni said, with a sinister smirk.

 

“He probably does,”  
Gozu replied.

Giovanni opens up the right-side drawer of his desk, takes out an empty syringe and a small vial that has clear liquid inside of it, then fills up the empty syringe with the clear liquid.

“What’s… what’s that?”  
Professor Kukui asked, as he didn’t like what Giovanni had in his right hand.

“Heh, heh, heh. Apparently, you should know what this is professor. But since you’re clueless as to what it is, I’ll just tell you. It’s called a truth serum.”

Giovanni explained, as he smirked at Professor Kukui.

 

“Basically, what it does professor. It makes you tell the truth, whether you want to or not. And in this case Professor Kukui, you will tell us the truth.” Gozu replied, with a sinister smirk.

“If you think I’m going to say anything, then you’re wrong because I won’t!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was trying to sound brave.

“Heh, heh, heh. My, my, my don’t we feel confident in ourselves now, don’t we Professor Kukui?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister chuckle.

“You bet I am! And let me tell you something, that little truth serum that you’re holding in your hand, won’t force the truth out of me. And that there, is a fact!”

Professor Kukui shouted.

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, is it now? Well, why don’t we test out that little hypothesis out of yours now, shall we Professor Kukui?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. Then walked on over to Gozu, to hand him the truth serum.

-Professor Kukui’s mind: “I’ve got to create a distraction, and get out of here so I can go find Ash. But how?” Professor Kukui said, as he was thinking for a minute. “Wait a minute, that’s it!”

“Hey, look it’s the Blinding One!”  
Professor Kukui called out, as he looked from behind Gozu.

“Where?”  
Asked, Gozu and Giovanni as they looked to where Kukui was looking at.

Professor Kukui gets his wrists out of the zip tie quickly, then makes a run for the exit.

“I don’t see the Blinding- Persian stop him!”  
Giovanni ordered, as he pointed towards Professor Kukui who was escaping.

Mrowr!  
Persian hissed, as it ran towards Professor Kukui, pounced onto his back making him fall over, then dug its sharp claws into Kukui’s back of his lab coat.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out in pain, as he felt Persian’s sharp claws digging into his back.

Gozu walks on over to Professor Kukui, grabs his arms tight, then drags him back on over to where Giovanni is, then dropped Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh. Good try their professor, that was a pretty good trick that you just played on us Professor Kukui. But it’s too bad, that it didn’t last that long now, didn’t professor?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he looked down at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui tries to get back on up again, but he couldn’t because Persian was now on top of Kukui, and putting its pressure down on him. So that way, Kukui couldn’t get back on up.

Mrowr!  
Persian hissed, as it warned Professor Kukui to stay down.

 

“Get your Persian off of me Now!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he was trying to break free.

“Heh, heh, heh. I don’t think so professor, so I’m afraid that’s not going to happen now, is it? Persian, if you would please?” Giovanni said, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

Mrowr!  
Persian hissed, as it dug its sharp claws into Kukui’s chest, then scratched him hard.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out in pain, then saw the scratch marks that were on his chest now. Then looked back at Giovanni.

“Gozu, if you would please?”  
Giovanni said, then smirked down at Professor Kukui.

“Right!”  
Gozu replied, as he kneeled down next to Professor Kukui, squeezed out some of the liquid from the syringe, smirked at Professor Kukui, jabbed the needle into Kukui’s neck, then pushed down on the plunger to inject the truth serum into Professor Kukui’s neck.

“Aaaahhh!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he felt the needle piercing his skin.

“Heh, heh, heh. That’s a good professor.”  
Giovanni said, with a sinister chuckle.

Gozu pulls the needle out of Kukui’s neck, stands back on up, then hands the syringe back on over to Giovanni.

“That wasn’t so bad, now wasn’t professor?”  
Gozu asked, with a sinister smirk. As he looked back at Professor Kukui, who was still being held down by Persian.

Professor Kukui squints his eyes, then turned his head to the right. So that way, he wouldn’t look at Giovanni.

“Now, let’s try this again shall we professor? What is your true relationship, that you have with my son Ash?” Giovanni asked, as he smirked down at Professor Kukui.

“I… I… I will not, tell you anything!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

“Oh, I think you will professor. Because, you want to know why? Because, it’s impossible to resist a truth serum, once it gets injected into your veins and up through your blood stream. So, trying to resist this truth serum will be very hard for you to resist it. But however, if you overcome this professor. Then you will become the first-person ever, to have resisted a truth serum. But seeing how, that will never happen. I don’t have to worry about it as much, now do I Gozu?”

Giovanni asked, 

“Of course, not sir. Because, it’s not possible to resist one.”  
Gozu replied, then smirked back at Professor Kukui.

“That’s correct indeed,”  
Giovanni said.

Professor Kukui starts to breathe heavily now.

“Now, tell me professor. What is your true relationship, that you have with my son Ash?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he crossed his arms over his chest, then looked back down at Professor Kukui.

“My… my… my real relationship… that I have with Ash is that… is that I’m… I’m… I’m-” Professor Kukui started to say, but got interrupted by Giovanni.

“Please, continue professor.”  
Giovanni said, with a sinister smirk. As he looked down at Kukui.

 

“I… I… I can’t!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

“Heh, heh, heh. What a shame this is, Persian if you would please?”  
Giovanni said, as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

Mrowr!  
Persian hissed, then scratched Kukui’s chest hard with its sharp claws.

“Aaaaahhhh! That… that… that hurts!”  
Professor Kukui cried out, as he was in pain.

“Heh, heh, heh. Of course, it does Professor Kukui. Apparently, that’s the idea now, isn’t?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister chuckle.

Professor Kukui starts to breathe heavily now, then starts to get a headache from the truth serum.

“Heh, heh, heh. Seems to me, you’re not feeling too well, now aren’t you professor?” Gozu asked, with a chuckle.

“Why are you being so complicated, by not telling me your true relationship that you have with my son Ash, professor?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk.

“Unless, unless its because, his feelings and his emotions are holding him back, from wanting to tell us the truth.” Gozu explained, with a sinister smirk.

“Is that true professor? Is the real reason, why you’re not telling me is because, your feelings and your emotions are holding you back?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he looked down at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui closes his eyes, swallows, breathes heavily, opens up his eyes back up again, then looks up at Giovanni.

“My feelings… and my emotions… have nothing, have nothing, to do with Ash!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he felt his headache now.

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I think, they do indeed have to do with him. So, why don’t you just tell me the truth, and get it over with hm?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister chuckle.

“The truth is… the truth is… I’m like a… I’m like a… I’m like a-”  
Professor Kukui stuttered, but got interrupted by Giovanni.

 

“Five more minutes, until the truth serum wares off.”  
Gozu informed,

“You’re like a… what to him professor?”  
Giovanni asked,

“Five, four, three, two, one time!”  
Gozu said, as he timed the truth serum.

“Persian, get off of the professor now, please!”  
Giovanni ordered,

Persian gets off of Professor Kukui now, then walks back on over to its bed next to Giovanni’s desk, then started to lick its sharp claws that had blood on them.

Professor Kukui sighs with a sigh of relief now, then swallows.

“I wouldn’t feel too relived, if I were you professor.”  
Gozu chuckled, as he went behind Professor Kukui then forced him back up onto his knees.

“What… what are you, talking about?”  
Professor Kukui asked.

“You may have resisted that truth serum professor, but that doesn’t mean you’ll resist what’s going to happen, to you by tomorrow.” Giovanni said, with a sinister smirk.

“What… what… what are you, talking about?!”  
Professor Kukui shouted,

“You’re holding back vital information from me professor, you were holding back your feelings and your emotions, when you were trying to tell me the truth about your true relationship with my son. And It’s only a matter of time, until I get that information out of you. And the only way to get that information out of you professor, is by torturing you with painful shocks to your body until you tell me the truth.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister chuckle.

 

“Uh! You… you… you wouldn’t dare!”  
Professor Kukui cried out,

“Oh, and why do you say that Professor Kukui?”  
Giovanni asked, as he smirked at Kukui.

“Because, because, if you hurt me. Ash, will never forgive you!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed,

“Heh, heh, heh. That’s the least of my worries Professor Kukui, because do you honestly think, that I care if my son Ash would hate me or not? No, of course I don’t. But what I do know, is this. You will be in a lot of pain, by tomorrow morning. And you will tell me, your true relationship with my son or else… or else I’ll just have to ask my son, about it myself and give him the same exact treatment as well.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

“You… you… you wouldn’t dare! I’d never… I’d never… I’d never let you hurt him!” Professor Kukui cried out, as his eyes started to develop with tears in them then he lowered his head.

“Oh, now, what’s this that’s happening to you professor?”  
Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk as he tilted up Kukui’s chin with his right hand then looked at Kukui.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath to calm down, swallows, then lowers his head back down again.

“Heh, heh, heh. Something tells me, that you care a lot about the boss’s son now, don’t you professor?” Gozu asked, with a sinister smirk.

“Of course, I care about Ash! Because, he’s like a-”  
Professor Kukui said, but then paused himself.

“Hmm, he’s like a what to you professor?”  
Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk.

“Nothing,”  
Professor Kukui said.

“I see,”  
Giovanni said, as he smirked at Professor Kukui.

“Should we take the professor here, to your son’s room for tonight. Or should we just take him down, to one of the cells?” Gozu asked, as he looked at Professor Kukui.

“Well, considering that Ash won’t be able to see Kukui in the morning, he might as well stay with him for tonight. And also, because I need to have a word with him before he goes to bed.” Giovanni explained,

“I could, take the professor to your son’s room. And then bring Ash, back to your office.” Matori suggested,

“That would be wonderful, thank you Matori.”  
Giovanni said,

“You’re very welcome, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Matori.

…

-Ash’s room-

Matori unlocks the door to Ash’s room, opens up the door with her right hand, then throws Professor Kukui inside on the ground.

“Aaahh!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he fell down on the ground now.

“Professor!”  
Ash exclaimed, as he ran over to Kukui. Then was shocked! When he saw the scratch marks on his chest, and the back of his lab coat covered in blood.

Tears start to develop into Ash’s eyes now, he hugs Kukui close to him, starts sobbing, then looks up at Matori.

“What… what… what did you, do to him?!”  
Ash sobbed, as his tears were streaming down his cheeks now.

 

“Your father, needs to speak to you before bed. So, let’s get going!”  
Matori snapped, as she went over to Ash, grabbed him by his right arm, pulled him back up to his feet, then escorted him out of the room.

…

 

-Back inside of Giovanni’s office…

 

Matori walks Ash on over to Giovanni’s desk now, then forces Ash to sit down on the ground by placing her hands down on Ash’s shoulders.

“What seems to be the matter Ash?”  
Giovanni asked, as he came up to Ash to dry off his tears.

But Ash pulled back, looked at Giovanni, then swallowed.

“What… what… what did you… what did you, do to Professor Kukui?!”  
Ash cried out, as tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“Shhh, shh, shh, shhh, it’s all right Ash, it’s all right. Professor Kukui and I, just had a little chat with each other.” Giovanni explained,

“A little?! What… what… what happened, to his back? What… what… what happened to his chest, what… what did you, do to him?!” Ash sobbed, as more tears were streaming down his cheeks now.

“You shouldn’t be getting overwhelmed, about what happened to Professor Kukui. Because, that’s the least of my worries now. Cause of right now, we need to discuss about something, something very important.” Giovanni said,

Ash takes a deep breath now, dries his tears off with his right hand, then looks back up at Giovanni his father.

“Like… like what?”  
Ash asked,

“Since you’ve been staying with Professor Kukui, on the Alola region has he ever once taken you in, to see a pediatrician for a checkup?” Giovanni asked, with concern.

Ash thinks about it, for a minute then shakes his head no.

“So, I see.”  
Giovanni replied, with a smirk.

“It seems pretty odd, how your teacher Professor Kukui wouldn’t take you, to see a pediatrician for regular checkups. Which seems to be very odd indeed, wouldn’t you agree Giovanni sir?” Gozu asked,

“Absolutely, I would definitely agree on that. And why is it, that Professor Kukui hasn’t taken you, to see a pediatrician for a checkup Ash?” Giovanni asked,

“Why should I have to answer to you, you’re not my father! Even though you say you are, I still don’t believe you!” Ash cried out,

“I didn’t just leave you, because of Team Rocket. There was another reason why I left you.” Giovanni started,

“What… what… what are you, talking about?”  
Ash asked,

“Your mother was protecting you, away from me and my lifestyle with Team Rocket. And that was another reason, for why I had to leave you.” Giovanni explained,

Ash’s eyes start to fill up, with tears in them again.

“If… If… If what you say, is true to me! Then how come… then how come you… you didn’t recognize me in Johto or in Unova?” Sobbed, Ash. As he looked up at Giovanni.

“Ash, Ash, Ash. Of course, I recognized you. I just pretended not to know you because, I didn’t want your friends to figure out the truth. And that’s why instead of saying anything I just looked up at you, closed my eyes, and then I smiled.” Giovanni explained,

“You… you did that in Unova, right after… right after you went-”  
Ash started, but got interrupted by Giovanni.

“Right after I went insane, on the Reveal Glass.”  
Replied, Giovanni.

“That’s right,”  
Ash said.

“Heh, I thought so.”  
Giovanni smirked,

 

“Why did you hurt Professor Kukui, why… what did you do to him?!”  
Ash cried out,

“Because Ash, because Professor Kukui seems to be hiding something, something very important from me.” Giovanni started, to explain.

“So, we had to use a truth serum on your teacher. So that way, we could get that vital information out of him.” Gozu explained,

“What… what… what are you talking about?! I don’t… I don’t understand!”  
Ash cried,

“I know you don’t Ash, I know you don’t and that’s because, you’re too naïve to see what’s going on, with Professor Kukui.” Giovanni said,

“One could say that he’s holding back, his feelings and his emotions. And he seems to be hiding them from someone, someone who’s very close to him.” Gozu explained, as he placed his gloved hands down on Ash’s shoulders.

“I don’t understand, what are you… what are you talking about?!”  
Ash cried out,

“Apparently, it seems that Professor Kukui somehow… has a special, kind of relationship going on between the both of you.” Giovanni explained,

“And the only way, to get this vital, information out of him now is by torturing him with painful shocks to his body.’’ Gozu replied, with a sinister smirk.

 

“What?! No, no, No, no, No! You… you… you can’t do that!”  
Ash cried out, with tears in his eyes.

 

“Of course, I can Ash. But maybe I don’t have too, not unless…”  
Giovanni started,

“Unless, what?”  
Ash asked,

“Unless, you tell me what this special, kind of relationship is going on between you and your teacher Professor Kukui. If you tell me about this relationship, that you two have together I will consider, not harming him for your sake.” Giovanni explained,

Ash thinks about what his father Giovanni, had just said to him, then swallows nervously.

“I… I… I… I don’t know!”  
Ash cried out, as he shook his head no. Then turned his head away from Giovanni.

“Hmmm, how very interesting that you don’t know. I’m surprised, by this from you. Considering the fact, that you’ve been living with Professor Kukui at his house for quite some time now, and you don’t even know what kind of relationship that you two have together? Now, that seems very suspicious.” Giovanni said, with a sinister smirk.

“Very suspicious indeed.”  
Gozu replied, with a sinister smirk as well.

“Considering that you were in the Alola region, for a very long time. I’ll have Gozu here, take you downstairs to one of the labs by tomorrow morning. So that way, my Rocket Scientists can perform a physical exam on you.” Giovanni explained,

 

“I don’t need a physical exam! I am not sick, I am not ill, but most importantly I don’t have any diseases at all. Because, I am healthy as can be!” Ash shouted,

 

“Gozu, did I ever say that Ash was sick?”  
Giovanni asked, as he looked to Gozu.

“You did not sir,”  
Replied, Gozu.

“That’s what I thought. You see Ash, I never did say that you were sick or even ill with a disease. I just simply, need my Rocket Scientists to check you out. And to make absolutely sure, that everything is okay. And to make sure, that you’re okay as well too. Because, it’s my job as a parent to make absolutely sure, that you’re all right. And having a simple checkup, is basically no big deal Ash. And you shouldn’t have to worry, about being down in the lab by yourself. Because, I will be down there with you. To make sure, that you’ll be comfortable.” Giovanni explained,

 

“I already feel uncomfortable right now, and that’s being around you!”  
Ash shouted,

“Wow, that was harsh.”  
Replied, Gozu with a chuckle.

“Indeed, it was and it wasn’t very nice either. If I were you Ash, I’d start respecting Daddy from here on out, if I were you Ash. And that includes, adjusting your attitude and your manners as well!” Giovanni threatened,

“And why should I?!”  
Ash shouted,

“Because, I said so Ash. That’s why! Once we head downstairs to one of the labs, by tomorrow morning. You are going to be on your best behavior, and you are going to cooperate with my Rocket Scientists. And if you give them any trouble at all, during your physical exam you will face a consequence of mine. Now, do I make myself clear on this Ash or should I repeat myself again?” Giovanni asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Ash sighs, then lowers his head down.

“No sir,”  
Ash whispered.

“Heh, that’s what I thought. Matori, if you would please. Escort Ash here, back to his room for the night. I’ll check up on him later, when he’s asleep and in bed.”

Giovanni said,

 

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Matori as she walked on over to Ash, forced him back up by grabbing his right arm, then walked him to the door, to escort him out of Giovanni’s office.

“What are the chances of your son, cooperating with the Rocket Scientists for tomorrow?” Gozu asked, as he poured some red wine into a wine glass, then handed it to Giovanni.

“I’d say 50% chance, that he’ll cooperate with them. But however, I pretty much don’t have to worry about it as much, because I have special methods of mine, on how to make him behave, like a good little boy that he is.” Giovanni smirked, as he took the wine glass away from Gozu, then took a sip of his red wine.

“And… if he doesn’t?”  
Gozu asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“If he doesn’t then I’ll have no choice, but to punish him severely. But maybe that won’t be necessary because, I’ll make absolutely sure that the Rocket Scientists restrains Ash so that way, he’ll be under control so that way there will be no problems at all.” Giovanni explained,

“And what about the professor? What if he doesn’t tell us, about his true relationship that he has with your son?” Gozu asked,

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, Professor Kukui will tell us. He’ll tell us about his relationship with my son. It’s only a matter of time, of getting that information out of him. One way or another. Which reminds me, there’s something very suspicious going on with them both. From what we’ve seen in those pictures, from his memories including from the two clips, that we saw of them. It almost seems, that they were acting more, than just teacher and student with each other.” Giovanni said, as he picked up his wine glass in his right hand, then took another sip from his red wine.

 

“It almost seemed like the professor, was hiding something. And that’s what probably made him resist the truth serum.” Replied, Gozu as he was thinking about it for a minute.

“You’re probably right, but by tomorrow morning. We’ll find out the truth, about all of this. Whether the professor, wants to tell us the truth or not.” Giovanni said, then chuckled sinisterly.

 

…

 

-Ash’s room…

Ash, Professor Kukui are asleep now. Ash is sleeping in his bed, inside of the covers. And Kukui is sleeping on the ground.

Meanwhile, the door opens on up to Ash’s room. Giovanni walks inside, walks on over to Ash’s bedside, then strokes Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand gently without waking Ash up.

“Heh, heh, heh. Sleep tight Ash, my dear child. Cause in the morning, Gozu and I will come and get you. So, get a good night’s sleep for now.” Giovanni whispered, then chuckled sinisterly as he was still stroking Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand gently.

“Now, Pikachu use… use… use Thunder… thunder… bolt now.”  
Ash said, as he was dreaming about battling.

“Heh, heh, heh. Goodnight Ash, my sweet boy. And don’t train too hard, on that brain of yours. Heh, heh, heh.” Giovanni whispered, as he gave Ash a kiss on his forehead, walked back on over to the door, turned his head to smirk at Ash, walked out of the room, closed the door behind him, locked the door, then made his way towards his room for the night.

 

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


	3. The Truth is yet to come

Pok’emon Sun and Moon Ultra Legends: The Truth is yet to come

 

 

-Team Rocket’s Lab (Lab A)-

Professor Kukui starts to wake up now. He sees that he’s strapped down onto a metallic, cold lab table now. His hat is gone, and he has colorful wires that are glued down onto his head. And electrodes that are attached to his chest, stomach, head, arms and legs.

Kukui looks around the room, then tries to struggle to get himself free from his restraints.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, awake now, now aren’t we Professor Kukui?”  
asked, Giovanni as he walked over to Kukui with a sinister smirk across his lips. Then crossed his arms over his chest.

“Where’s Ash at? Where is he!?”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he tried to get out of his restraints but couldn’t.

“He’s in another part of Team Rocket’s lab right now, where he will be having a physical examination done on him. So, after when I’m done with you here. I will be joining my son, in the other lab with him.” Giovanni explained.

 

“Considering the fact that you never took him, to see a pediatrician the Rocket Scientists will be giving Ash, his physical examination.” Gozu replied, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What are you talking about? Of course, I do!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, when was the last time you took him?”  
Asked, Gozu.

“I… I… I don’t remember,”  
Said, Professor Kukui. As he felt his face going red.

 

“The look on your face, tells me otherwise. And it tells me, that you’re lying.”  
Replied, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“I don’t lie! Never had, and never will.”  
Said, Professor Kukui in his serious tone.

“Heh, heh, heh. Never say never, Professor Kukui.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui. As he glared at Giovanni.

“It means that you’re hiding your true relationship with my son, and I intend to figure out what that special relationship is.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

“If you think for once, that I will tell you anything, anything at all then you’re wrong and you’re wasting your time.” Professor Kukui said, as he turned his head away from Giovanni.

“I don’t ever waste time Professor Kukui, because you know why? Because, I have all… the time in the world, to get that information that I need from you. And even though you resisted the truth serum, don’t think that you will resist what’s coming to you next.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“Giovanni sir, everything is ready now.”  
Reported, Dr. Zager. As he came over to Giovanni.

 

“Thank you, Dr. Zager I appreciate that.”  
Replied, Giovanni.

“You’re quite welcome, Giovanni sir.”  
Said, Dr. Zager.

 

“Who’s he?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui. As he looked towards Dr. Zager.

 

“This is Dr. Zager, he happens to be one of my Team Rocket Scientists here, in Team Rocket.” Giovanni introduced.

 

“So nice to see you, Professor Kukui. I’ve read a lot about you, from our records here in Team Rocket. And yet it seems very interesting to me, that you have a special kind of relationship going on with Giovanni’s son. Not only that, but resisting a truth serum for the first time, is most impressive and not a whole lot of people can do that, because of their brain capacity. But you trying to resist one, is very, quite impressive to me. In fact, I might want to pick at your brain, one of these days with some experiments of mine.” Dr. Zager explained, with a sinister smirk.

“I wouldn’t push my luck, if I were you Dr. Zager. So, I wouldn’t get my hopes up if I were you.” Professor Kukui replied, as he glared at Dr. Zager.

“Oh, don’t worry professor because I intend to.”  
Explained, Dr. Zager. Then walked off towards a giant computer screen. 

 

“Now, before we start this process here. Why don’t I just ask you, a couple of questions hmm?” Asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“What kind of questions?”  
Asked, Professor Kukui as he glared at Giovanni.

“Oh, you know, just simple questions. Ones that you might, be able to answer for me. Starting with… what exactly does my son see in you?” Asked, Giovanni.

“I don’t- I don’t- I don’t understand, what you mean by that.”  
Stuttered, Professor Kukui in a nervous tone.

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I think you do Professor Kukui. You’re just acting naïve so that way, you don’t have to answer to me.” Smirked, Giovanni.

 

“What Giovanni means is, what does his son see in you? As in what does Ash look up to you as?” Explained, Gozu.

Professor Kukui bites his lower lip, then a sweat drop appears on the right-side of his face.

“I… I… I don’t know, I don’t know!”  
Cried, Professor Kukui as he turned his head away.

“Then why don’t you tell me this, how long has my son been staying with you in the Alola region so far?” Asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui bites his lower lip nervously, then starts to think how long Ash has been staying with him.

 

“Well?”  
asked, Giovanni as he was starting to get impatient.

 

“I’m not sure, I don’t know… I don’t know, how long it’s been now. I’ve lost track of how long it’s been.” Said, Professor Kukui in a nervous tone.

“Heh, heh, heh. Considering that my son Ash, has been living with you for quite some time. You don’t remember, how long he’s been staying with you? How very interesting.” Chuckled, Giovanni.

“Very interesting, indeed.”  
Replied, Gozu.

 

“Now, here’s my third question for you professor. In your own words, what do you see my son to you as? and believe me Professor Kukui, there are no wrong answers.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

Professor Kukui’s mind: “What do I see Ash, as to me? I… I… I see him more as a… as a… as a son to me more, than a student to me. That’s what I see in Ash. Because, ever since he came into the Alola region to stay with me. Ash and I… Ash and I have been… growing more closer, and closer together. Not just as student and teacher, but as father and son. And I want… and I want Ash, to be happy living in the Alola region with me, including his mother as well too. So that way all three of us me, Burnet, and Delia can become his Alolan family. But now, I don’t know what to do! And I don’t know, what to say. I can’t… I can’t jeopardize this special, relationship that I have with Ash. I… I… I just can’t do it! But most importantly, I can’t let Ash find out.” Cried, Professor Kukui in his mind.

 

“We’re waiting, Professor Kukui.”  
Smirked, Gozu as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

“You can be saving your skin right about now, by telling me your relationship that you have with my son Ash. Rather than going through hours and hours, of painful shocks to your body. Just so, I can get some information out of you.” Explained, Giovanni.

“So, what will it be professor?”  
Asked, Gozu.

 

Professor Kukui thinks about his choice here, for a couple of minutes. Then finally makes his decision.

“Well?”  
Asked, Giovanni.

 

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath now, then answers.

“I’ve made my decision,”  
Said, Professor Kukui.

“And what would that be, just exactly professor?”  
Asked, Giovanni.

“I’m not going to tell you, about my true relationship with Ash! Because, you know why? because, it’s none of your business!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui as he glared at Giovanni.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. I was afraid, you might say that. Dr. Zager, have the Rocket Scientists bring up Professor Kukui’s memories, that he has of my son Ash if you would please?” Said, Giovanni.

“Of course, Giovanni sir. Bring up the professor’s memories, that he has of Giovanni’s son Ash Ketchum!” Ordered, Dr. Zager.

“Yes, sir!”  
Replied, some normal Rocket Scientists. As they started to bring up, some of Professor Kukui’s memories that he has of Ash onto a large computer screen now.

Professor Kukui’s memories that he has of Ash and him together, shows up on the large computer screen.

“Take a look professor,”  
Said, Giovanni. As he grabbed Kukui’s chin with his right hand, then turned Kukui’s head back to the center.

“No!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui. As he shut his eyes.

“Look!”  
Snapped, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui opens up his eyes, sees his memories with him and Ash together on the large computer screen, tears start to develop into his eyes to blur his vision, then he starts sobbing.

“Awww, what’s the matter Professor Kukui? Are our feelings and our emotions, starting to build up again now?” Asked, Gozu as he puckered his lips. Then chuckled, sinisterly down at Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh. How very interesting.”  
Smirked, Dr. Zager. As he came back over to Professor Kukui.

“Why… why… why are you doing this to me!?”  
Cried, Professor Kukui. As he turned his head to the left, then started to breathe heavily.

“Why do you think professor? It’s because you’re holding back some vital information from me. Not only that, but it almost seems that you’re about to tell me the truth at any moment now.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“Well, I’m not… I’m not… I’m not going to! And you can’t make me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he shut his eyes tight.

“Oh, I think I can professor. And that’s why… I’ve decided to give you one last chance. So, tell me Professor Kukui. What is your true relationship, with my son Ash?” Asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui closes his eyes, takes a deep breath to calm down, then looks back up at his memories on the large computer screen, that shows pictures of him and Ash together.

“I’m not going to tell you, I’m not going to tell you, about my true relationship with Ash. And that’s my final word!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh. Very well, you had your chance professor. Dr. Zager I think, we’re about ready to start now.” Said, Giovanni as he smirked down at Professor Kukui.

 

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Dr. Zager as he turned his back, then made his way back to the large computer screen that was still showing the images of Professor Kukui and Ash together.

 

“Let’s set it to 30, and see how the professor does with that. Shall we?”  
Asked, Giovanni.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Smirked, Dr. Zager as he turned a knob on a control panel to the number 30.

Electrical sparks appear around on Professor Kukui’s body now, Kukui gets shocked, then screams out in pain.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui as he was getting shocked, in pain now. Then tried to move around.

Giovanni smirks down at Professor Kukui who was in pain now, turns to Dr. Zager to signal him to stop, then turned back towards Professor Kukui.

 

“Now, let’s try this again shall we professor? What is… your true relationship, that you have with my son Ash?” asked, Giovanni as he smirked down at Kukui.

Professor Kukui starts to breathe heavily, swallows, then starts to speak now.

“I will not… I will not… I will not, under any circumstances tell you anything!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, very well then, have it your way professor. I think, we’re ready to go a little bit higher Dr. Zager, let’s say… 50 perhaps?” asked, Giovanni as he signaled to Dr. Zager with his right hand.

 

“Of course,”  
Smirked, Dr. Zager as he turned the knob up to 50.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui as he was getting shocked again. 

“Heh, heh, heh. Now, this will be something, that I will remember. Not only that professor but it also teaches you a lesson. And that lesson is, to stay out of Team Rocket’s way including our plans!” Chuckled, Gozu.

Professor Kukui tries to get himself free, by struggling against his restraints that are holding him down.  
“This process isn’t meant to kill you Professor Kukui, and I don’t intend to kill you. But however, you can end this pain right now. By telling me what your true relationship is with my son Ash. And let’s be reasonable here professor, I know that there’s something, something special going on between you and my son both. And I intend to find out, just exactly what you’re hiding.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“I will… I will… I will never tell you! And I don’t plan on telling you the truth either, so you can just forget about it!” Screamed, Professor Kukui. As he was still in pain by the shocks to his body.

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I don’t think I will Professor Kukui. I don’t think so, Dr. Zager if you would please, let’s turn it up more shall we let’s say… 80?” asked, Giovanni.

“Of course, Giovanni sir!”  
Replied, Dr. Zager with a sinister smirk. Then turned the knob up to 80.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui. As he was screaming in pain.

 

“Heh, heh, heh.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni and Gozu as they looked down at Professor Kukui.

“You’re enjoying this!?”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain while getting shocked.

 

“Of course, I am how could I possibly not Professor Kukui?”  
Asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“I know I am, because this is like a little bit of revenge, for beating me against my Mega Aggron.” Explained, Gozu.

Giovanni signals to Dr. Zager with his right hand, to tell him to stop. Then he looks back down at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui swallows, breathes heavily, then tries to catch his breath now.

“Are we ready to talk now, Professor Kukui? Because, I’d really like to know, your true relationship that you have with my son Ash.” Said, Giovanni.

“You can say whatever you want, but I’m still not going to tell you anything!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui. Then tried to struggle against his restraints once again.

“Heh, heh, heh. How disappointing, and when I mean disappointing professor, I mean you!” Snapped, Giovanni.

 

“So, why don’t you just confess up, and tell us the truth professor hmm?”  
Asked, Gozu. As he smirked down at Professor Kukui, then crossed his arms over his chest.

“Over my dead body!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. That can be arranged. Dr. Zager let’s turn up the heat, let’s say… 90?” asked, Giovanni then smirked back down at Professor Kukui.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Dr. Zager with a sinister smirk. Then turned the knob up to 90.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui as he was starting to feel more pain in his body.

“Ah, I love hearing the sounds and screams, from my victims because you know why Professor Kukui? I’ll tell you why. Because, it’s like music to my ears. Sweet, sweet, sweet music to my ears.” Chuckled, Giovanni sinisterly.

“You’re… you’re… you’re insane!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still suffering from the painful shocks to his body.

“Heh, heh, heh. I wouldn’t call it that Professor Kukui. But more on the line of psycho, chaotic, and maybe even deranged but insane? No, I don’t think so.”

Smirked, Giovanni as he signaled to Dr. Zager to stop, by using his right hand, then looked back down at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui starts to catch his breath now.

 

“Are we ready to talk now?”  
asked, Giovanni as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“Not… on… your… life!”  
Breathed, Professor Kukui as he was trying to catch his breath.

“Heh, heh, heh. You seem to be making this situation here, hard on yourself by not telling me the truth here, about your real relationship that you have with my son. And that there, disappointments me Professor Kukui.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“I’m sorry, you feel disappointed.”  
Said, Professor Kukui. Then swallowed.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. I don’t care about your sympathy Professor Kukui, but what I do care about is the relationship that you and my son have together. You and my son both, seem to have some special kind of relationship, and I don’t mean teacher and student Professor Kukui.” Smirked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui swallows in fear.

“I… I… I- I don’t know what you’re talking about!”  
Cried out Professor Kukui, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

 

“Oh, but I think, you do though Professor Kukui. And it’s only a matter of time, until I find out the truth here. So, why don’t we try this again shall we? What is your true relationship, that you have with my son? And believe me professor, this will be the last time that I say it. Why you ask? because, I don’t like repeating myself over and over again.” Said, Giovanni.

“I have nothing to say to you! So, let me go right now!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was struggling to break free from the restraints.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’m afraid… That’s not going to happen professor, and therefore you had your chance. Dr. Zager, let’s turn it up to 100 if we can please.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“Of course, sir!”  
Replied, Dr. Zager with a sinister smirk. As he turned the knob to 100.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! STOP IT! STOP IT NOW!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui in pain. As he was struggling against his restraints to break free but he couldn’t.

“If we want someone to stop, then we need to say the magic word.”  
Explained, Giovanni as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then looked back down at Professor Kukui.

 

“I won’t… I won’t… I won’t say it!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui in pain. As he was still struggling to break free from his restraints.

“Then I guess, you’ll just have to suffer now, won’t you Professor Kukui?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk. “Set it to full maximum Dr. Zager.”

 

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Dr. Zager with a sinister smirk. Then turned it up to full maximum. 

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain.

“Why are you making this situation, difficult on yourself Professor Kukui? All I want to know is what your true relationship is, that you have with my son Ash and yet, you’re refusing to answer me. Now, why is that professor?” asked, Giovanni.

 

“Because… because my relationship that I have with Ash, is none of your business that’s why!” Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. My, my, my isn’t this a disappointment. A Pok’emon School Teacher and a Pok’emon Professor, is refusing to tell me their real relationship that they have with my son? Heh, heh, heh. Oh, what a shame this is.” Chuckled, Giovanni. Then snapped his fingers with his right hand.

 

Dr. Zager turns the knob up to maximum extreme.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! You… you… will never! You will never find out, about my real relationship that I have with Ash!” Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain.

“Heh, heh, heh Oh, I think I will professor, and it’s only a matter of time until I break your will. And just by hearing your screams Professor Kukui, it gives me more power than ever before.” Smirked, Giovanni as he looked down at Professor Kukui.

 

“You… you… you have no power! You have no empire, but most importantly… you have no one by your side!” Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain.

“Heh, heh, heh. Of course, I do professor. I have all… of the power that I have in this entire world! Team Rocket is my empire, but most importantly… I have my son back to me safe and sound, and he will always be by my side no matter what!”

Chuckled, Giovanni as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

 

Dr. Zager turns the knob up even more.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui in pain as he was struggling to break free from his restraints.

“Heh, heh, heh. You can struggle all you want professor, and you can scream all you want but know this. We will find out that special relationship, that you have with Ash one way or another.” Smirked, Gozu.

 

“I know for a fact professor, that you are hiding your real relationship that you have with my son Ash. And I intend to find out, and it’s only a matter of time until you spill the beans.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“I’d rather… I’d rather… I’d rather die! Then tell you… ANYTHING!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain from the shocks to his body.

 

“Well now, it looks like… we have a death wish on our hands to deal with, now don’t we? Dr. Zager, why don’t we make the professor’s wish come true now, shall we?” Giovanni asked.

“Absolutely, Giovanni sir.”  
Smirked, Dr. Zager as he turned the knob up one last time.

 

“AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! All right, all right, all right! I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you… I’ll tell you, about my real relationship that I have with Ash! Just please, just please stop this!” Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was still in pain from the shocks to his body.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’m sorry professor, but what was the magic word once again?”  
Asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“Please!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. Now, that’s what I wanted to hear. Dr. Zager I think we’re done here.” Said, Giovanni as he signaled to Dr. Zager to stop with his right hand.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Dr. Zager as he turned off the knob on the control panel.

 

Professor Kukui breathes heavily now, while trying to catch his breath from the pain that he just went through.

“You should be lucky that your heart is still beating Professor Kukui, because if it wasn’t, you’d be dead right about now.” Explained, Dr. Zager as he walked on over to where Professor Kukui was at.

 

“Heh, ain’t that the truth.”  
Smirked, Gozu.

 

“Now, tell me Professor Kukui. What is your real relationship, that you have with my son Ash? Or would you rather not tell me at all, and then suffer through more pain again? asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui takes a deep breath to calm down, then starts to speak.

“I’ll tell you,”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

 

“You had better be,”  
Said, Giovanni as he glared down at Professor Kukui.

“I will,”  
Replied, Professor Kukui as he took another deep breath.

 

“We’re waiting, professor.”  
Said, Gozu as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then glared down at Professor Kukui.

Professor Kukui takes one last deep breath, before he starts to speak again.

“The truth is… the truth is… the truth is… I’m more than just a teacher to Ash, like you said from before. And the truth is… I’m… I’m… I’M A FATHER TO ASH!” Confessed, Professor Kukui.

“Woah!”  
Smirked, Gozu as he chuckled sinisterly, with a toothy grin.

 

“Oh! Heh, heh, heh. So, that’s what it was! That’s what those memories were, now weren’t they? You’ve been having a secret, father-son relationship with my son Ash. Now haven’t you Professor Kukui? I never would have guessed, that a Pok’emon Professor and Pok’emon School teacher, would be having a father-son relationship with my son.” Chuckled, Giovanni.

“How very interesting,”  
Said, Dr. Zager with a sinister smirk.

“Dr. Zager, why don’t you bring up those pictures again, I want to see the resemblance that they have.” Explained, Giovanni.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Dr. Zager as he went over to the large computer, then brought up the pictures of Professor Kukui and Ash together.

 

Giovanni walks on over to the large computer screen to see them for himself, looks at the pictures of Professor Kukui and Ash together, chuckles at each one that he comes across, then shakes his head slowly.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’ll tell you one thing professor, and it’s this. The both of you do show a lot of resemblance between each other, especially when it comes to having a big appetite.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“So, that’s why you refused to tell us, after you got injected with that truth serum. You didn’t want to tell us, that you were like a father figure to the boy am I correct professor?” asked, Gozu with a sinister smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest, then looked back down at Professor Kukui.

“Yes, that’s… that’s correct.”  
Stuttered, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, I thought so.”  
Smirked, Gozu.

 

Giovanni walks back on over to Professor Kukui now, crosses his arms over his chest, then looks back down at Kukui.

“Just curious here professor, when did you actually start having these feelings about becoming a father to my son? surely, they didn’t happen right away now, did they?” asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui bites his lower lip in nervousness.

 

“Well?”  
asked, Giovanni.

 

“I guess… I guess it happened right after the fact, when Ash came home and had a Litten in his arms, and I saw how scratched up his arms were from where Litten had scratched him.’’ Explained, Professor Kukui.

“And then after that incident had occurred, you’ve been having these fatherly feelings ever since Ash came into the Alola region correct?” asked, Giovanni.

“Yes, that’s correct.”  
Replied, Professor Kukui then gulped. 

“Heh, just what I needed to hear. Gozu, untie the professor we’re done with him.”  
Ordered, Giovanni.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Gozu as he untied the restraints from Professor Kukui. Including taking off the colored wires from off of his head, and the electrodes off of him as well too. He grabs Kukui’s right arm with a tight grip, then throws him off of the metallic, cold lab table.

“Ah!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he hit the ground.

 

“Pick him up Gozu,”  
Ordered, Giovanni as he snapped his fingers with his right hand.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he forced Kukui up onto his knees.

 

“I wonder, I wonder how Ash would react if I told him, that his teacher has fatherly feelings for him?” asked, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

Professor Kukui gulps with nervousness.

“You… you… You won’t dare!”  
Stuttered, Professor Kukui.

“I would and I will. But however, it doesn’t have to be this way because you professor, will be the one to tell Ash about these feelings. And if you don’t… then I’ll just tell him about your other secret, Mr. Masked Royal. Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui in shock.

 

“That’s right Professor Kukui, and I’ll make sure to show Ash those pictures off to him in front of you. And tell him that it was actually you, this whole entire time up in that ring with him! And then after that… I’ll be certain, to link those pictures onto the internet by telling everyone, just what a complete joke and a faker you really are!” Exclaimed, Giovanni then chuckled sinisterly.

Professor Kukui grits his teeth in anger, then clenches up his hands into fists.

“You’re bluffing!  
Shouted, Professor Kukui in a shaky voice.

 

“What’s the matter professor, you don’t want your little secret exposed?”  
asked, Gozu as he puckered his lips together, then chuckled sinisterly.

 

“You’re going to ruin my reputation!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui in anger. Then gritted his teeth in rage.

“Heh, heh, heh I wouldn’t call it ruining your reputation, I would simply be telling all… of those wonderful fans of yours who looked up to you, by simply saying that you Professor Kukui, have been keeping such a big secret to yourself. And that you didn’t even cared to tell anyone about it.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“You’re bluffing!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he started to shake.

 

“I wonder who else would be surprised by this news? your students of course. Kiawe, Sophocles, Mallow, Lana, and Lillie. But who else would be surprised by this? oh, I know who. Ash my son of course!” Smirked, Giovanni.

“You… you… you wouldn’t!”  
Cried, Professor Kukui as tears started to appear in his eyes.

“Of course, I would professor. And just think how heartbroken Ash will feel, when I tell him the truth by showing off those pictures to him, right in front of your own two eyes!” Exclaimed, Giovanni.

 

“No, no, No, no, No! You… you… You wouldn’t!”  
Cried, Professor Kukui as tears streamed down his cheeks. Then he looked away from Giovanni.

 

“But now that I think about it professor. Maybe… maybe I don’t have to tell Ash the truth after all, maybe I can keep this little, secret of yours safe for you without letting Ash know. But on one condition, you have to tell Ash about the other.”

Explained, Giovanni as he grabbed Kukui’s chin in his right hand, turned it towards him, then tilted it up.

Professor Kukui closes his eyes for a minute to think, takes a deep breath, then looks back at Giovanni.

“All right, you win. I’ll… I’ll… I’ll tell Ash.”  
Sighed, Professor Kukui in defeat.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. You bet you will, and don’t worry professor. Because I promise, to keep your other secret safe I can assure you, I won’t tell a soul.” Smirked, Giovanni as he took his left hand from behind his back, then crossed his fingers. “Gozu, take the professor here, to a holding cell if you would please.”

 

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Gozu as he picked up Professor Kukui by his right arm, then escorted Kukui on out of the lab.

 

“And now, it’s time to join my son in the other lab.”  
Said, Giovanni to himself.

 

…

 

-Team Rocket’s Lab (Lab B)-

“Giovanni sir, the Rocket scientists are ready to perform your son’s examination whenever you’re ready.” Reported, Matori.

“Thank you, Matori.”  
Said, Giovanni. Then walked over to Ash, who was lying down on a metallic, cold lab table now with restraints tied to him, and a pillow underneath his head. “Comfortable Ash?”

 

“I will be, when you untie me and let me go!”  
Shouted, Ash as he struggled against his restraints that were holding him down onto the metallic, cold lab table.

“Heh, heh, heh. I’ve already made that mistake once, and I’m not going to let it happen ever again, now am I?” asked, Giovanni as he stroked Ash’s right cheek with his right hand.

 

“Don’t touch me!”  
Shouted, Ash as he moved his face away from Giovanni.

“Hmph, persistent bunch now, are we Ash? Just like Delia.”  
Smirked, Giovanni.

“At least she knows how to take care of me!”  
Shouted, Ash.

“That’s right she does, now doesn’t she Ash? And now, I have a little surprise for you Ash. Someone that you already met before, and that person is going to be in charge of performing your physical examination.” Explained, Giovanni.

 

“Who?”  
asked, Ash.

“Hello, Ash so nice to see you again.”  
Smirked, Professor Sebastian as he came over to Ash.

“YOU!”  
Shouted, Ash as he wasn’t too surprised to see his old enemy.

“Surprised, to see me Ash?”  
asked, Professor Sebastian with a sinister smirk.

“I’m surprised to see, that you’re not dead yet.”  
Said, Ash smugly.

 

“Hmph, persistent bunch now, are we Ash? and yet, here I thought you were going to have more respect towards your uncle than this.” Chuckled, Professor Sebastian.

 

“WHAT?!”  
Gasped, Ash as he was in shock by that news.

“Oh, I didn’t tell you, about this yet? how rude of me, to not even tell you Ash. Professor Sebastian is your new uncle.” Smirked, Giovanni.

 

“WHAT!? No, no, No, no, No, no, No! Never in a million years!”  
Shouted, Ash.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, don’t worry Ash, I’m sure we’ll have lots and lots of fun by spending time together.” Smirked, Professor Sebastian as he moved a strand of black hair out of Ash’s eyes.

 

“Hmph, in your dreams oldy!”  
Shouted, Ash as he moved his face away from him.

“At least I don’t have wrinkles!”  
Shouted, Professor Sebastian.

“Who’s to say, you don’t have some already?”  
said, Ash in a smug tone.

“Well I don’t!”  
Shouted, Professor Sebastian.

 

“Well, you should!”  
Shouted, Ash.

 

“All right, that’s enough now, both of you.”  
Said, Giovanni in a serious tone. As he crossed his arms over his chest.

“He started it first!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Sebastian.

“Did not!”  
Shouted, Ash.

“Did too!”  
Shouted, Professor Sebastian.

“Did not!”  
Shouted, Ash.

“Did so!”  
Shouted, Professor Sebastian.

“Did not!”  
Shouted, Ash.

“DID SO!”  
Screamed, Professor Sebastian.

“DID NOT!”  
Screamed, Ash.

 

“I said that was enough! And I meant it!”  
Snapped, Giovanni.

“My, apologizes Giovanni sir, it won’t happen again.”  
Sighed, Professor Sebastian.

“Thank you, Professor Sebastian.”  
Said, Giovanni.

Ash sticks his tongue out at Professor Sebastian.

 

“And as for you Ash, I suggest that you show Professor Sebastian your uncle, some respect from now on. Now, do I make myself clear?” asked, Giovanni.

 

“Yes, Dad.”  
Sighed, Ash.

“Good,”  
Replied, Giovanni.

“Why don’t you show, a little smile for me Ash?”  
smirked, Professor Sebastian.

Ash sticks his tongue back out at Professor Sebastian again.

 

“Hmph, it needs work but don’t worry, because we can fix that including your behavior as well.” Smirked, Professor Sebastian.

 

“As if!”  
Shouted, Ash.

 

“Your father told you to stop! So please stop.”  
Snapped, Matori.

“Sorry,”  
Replied, Ash.

“Good, that’s better.”  
Said, Matori.

 

“Thank you, Matori.”  
Said, Giovanni.

“You’re welcome, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Matori.

 

“What would you like the Rocket Scientists and I, to do for your son’s physical examination?” asked, Professor Sebastian.

“Considering that Ash has been in the Alola region for quite some time. I want you Sebastian and the Rocket scientists to check him over, to make sure that everything is normal for example: His heart rate to be one of them, blood pressure, eyes, ears, temperature, fingernails, check his stomach for any food poisoning, check his hair for any lice, and a urine test.” Giovanni explained.

“Of course, Giovanni sir.”  
Replied, Professor Sebastian.

 

“WHAT!? You’re insane! I’m not taking a urine test!”  
Shouted, Ash as his cheeks went pink with embarrassment.

“Would you rather, take a stool test instead Ash?”  
asked, Giovanni with a smirk.

“Heck no!”  
Exclaimed, Ash as his cheeks went a brighter pink.

“Heh, that’s what I thought.”  
Smirked, Giovanni.

“What about his back?”  
asked, Professor Sebastian.

 

“That’s a very good question to ask, Ash what have you been sleeping on, when you were staying at Professor Kukui’s house?” asked, Giovanni.

“Why should I tell you!”  
Snapped, Ash.

“Because Ash, it’s my job to know these things.”  
Said, Giovanni.

“A sofa bed,”  
Replied, Ash.

 

“Hmmm, a sofa bed? I didn’t know, they still made those these days?”  
said, Professor Sebastian.

“They’ve been around for quite some time, and it surprises me Ash that you would be sleeping on one. Instead of a normal bed, like everyone else does.” Giovanni explained.

 

“For your information! I felt comfortable, sleeping on a sofa bed. Without having any back problems at all!” Ash shouted.

 

“Then I guess, we’ll just see about that. Now, won’t we Ash?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

…

 

Ash’s heart rate, blood pressure, eyes, ears, and his back have been checked so far.

 

“His heart rate is normal, blood pressure seems fine, no problems with his eyes as in itchiness or redness, ears look clean, and no back problems with his spine.” Reported, Professor Sebastian as he read off from his chart.

 

“Very good,”  
Replied, Giovanni in a friendly smile.

 

“Told you!”  
Shouted, Ash as a normal Rocket Scientist forced Ash to lie back down on the cold, metallic lab table on his back.

“One can never, be too careful Ash.”  
Replied, Giovanni.

 

“Now, let’s check your temperature next. Shall we Ash?”  
asked, Professor Sebastian as he took out a thermometer from out of his right-side pocket from his lab coat, then held it to Ash’s lips. “Be a good boy, and open up.”

 

“Get that thing, away from my mouth!”  
Shouted, Ash as he was leaning away from Sebastian. Almost to the point of falling off the table.

“Heh, we can’t have that now, now can we Ash?”  
asked, Professor Sebastian as he pushed a button from underneath the table, then metallic clasps wrapped around Ash’s ankles, his wrists, and around his neck as well to hold him down instead of leather straps.

 

“Let me go, let me go, let me go, let me go!”  
Shouted, Ash as he was struggling to get free. Then started to breathe heavily.

“Don’t be such a baby Ash, just be a good boy and cooperate. After all Ash, I’m doing this for your own good.” Explained, Giovanni.

 

…

-Beep- beep- beep-

 

“Open up for me Ash,”  
Instructed, Professor Sebastian.

 

Ash opens up his mouth now, has Sebastian take the thermometer from out of his mouth, then Sebastian reads the temperature.

“His temperature is normal, at a 1.10 Giovanni sir.”  
Said, Professor Sebastian as he read off from the thermometer.

 

“Very good, very good news to hear.”  
Replied, Giovanni with his best fatherly smile.

 

…

 

Professor Sebastian examines Ash’s fingernails now, and sees that the nails are nice and short, and not too long.

“His fingernails look nice, clean, and not too long.”  
Explained, Professor Sebastian.

“Good,”  
Replied, Giovanni.

 

…

Ash’s physical examination is all done now, and he’s back inside of his room sleeping now.

Meanwhile…

Matori opens up the door to Ash’s room now, then walks inside.

“Your father, would like to have a word with you in his office.”  
Explained, Matori.

“Right,”  
Said, Ash as he got off of his bed, then followed Matori out.

…

 

-Inside of Giovanni’s office 9:30 p.m.-

Matori brings Ash inside of Giovanni’s office now, then sits Ash down right next to Professor Kukui.

“What’s… what’s going on?”  
asked, Ash as he looked at Professor Kukui then back at Giovanni.

“Apparently, there’s something that Professor Kukui would like to tell you. Now, isn’t that right professor?” Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk.

 

Professor Kukui sighs, then lowers his head down.

“What is he talking about?”  
asked, Ash as he looked towards Professor Kukui.

 

“Apparently, your teacher Professor Kukui here. Has been holding back one of his little secrets from you, and this one just happens to be the first.” Gozu explained.

“I don’t… I don’t understand, what’s… what’s going on here!?”  
Ash cried out, as he was upset now.

 

“Should I tell him professor? Or do you want to tell him yourself?”  
asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui stays silent.

“Heh, very well then. It seems that Professor Kukui, has a father-”  
started, Giovanni but got interrupted by Professor Kukui.

“I have a father-son relationship, with you Ash!”  
Blurted, Professor Kukui.

“Wait, what!?”  
Gasped, Ash as he was shocked by this.

“But wait, but wait there’s more!”  
Exclaimed, Giovanni as he held out his right hand.

Gozu throws a small remote control to Giovanni.

 

Giovanni clicks the remote in his right hand, then brings up a picture of Ash and the Masked Royal together on a screen from behind him.

“You remember who this is, don’t you Ash?”  
asked, Giovanni.

“Of course, I do that’s the Masked Royal.”  
Replied, Ash.

 

“Precisely, and now, watch what happens when I do this.”  
Said, Giovanni as he clicked the remote again. Then showed another picture with the Masked Royal taking off his mask.

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Ash as he was in shock for what he saw.

 

“The Masked Royal, just so happens to be your school teacher. And a Pok’emon Professor all in one.” Gozu explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“But… but… but that’s not- no, that can’t be him! It’s not… it’s not… it’s not possible!” Ash cried out.

 

“Of course, it is Ash!”  
Exclaimed, Giovanni.

 

Gozu walks on over to Professor Kukui, grabs Kukui’s chin with his right-gloved hand, then turns Kukui’s head towards Ash.

 

“Professor Kukui and the Masked Royal, have the same exact goatee shape on their chins. Not only just that, but the Masked Royal and Professor Kukui are both the same person.” Giovanni explained.

Ash looks back at the screen, looks back at Professor Kukui, then turns his head away from him.

“Ash, this is not… this is not what it looks like. And I can explain-”  
Started, Professor Kukui but got interrupted by Giovanni.

“Professor Kukui, didn’t want to tell you about this Ash. Because, you know why? because, he was too afraid of losing his reputation that he had for being the Masked Royal.” Giovanni explained.

 

“Ash, don’t listen to him! That’s not true!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Does anyone know about this yet?”  
asked, Ash as his head was lowered.

 

“Ash, I-”  
Started, Kukui but got interrupted by Ash.

 

“I said, does anyone else know!?”  
Snapped, Ash as he turned his head back towards Professor Kukui.

 

“Only Molayne and Faba know about this,”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

 

Ash takes a deep breath, shakes his head, then sighs.

“You could have told me,”  
Said, Ash.

“Ash, I wanted to but I couldn’t. And I couldn’t tell anyone else, except for Molayne and Faba that already know.” Explained, Professor Kukui.

“Why?!”  
Snapped, Ash.

 

“Because, because I was afraid, afraid of how you would react if I told you. If I told you that I was the Masked Royal, you wouldn’t… you wouldn’t…”

Started, Professor Kukui.

“I wouldn’t what?”  
asked, Ash.

“I was afraid, you wouldn’t like me anymore.”  
Confessed, Professor Kukui.

 

“Awww, now isn’t that touching!”  
Replied, Gozu.

 

“Heh, it is isn’t?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“Ash, I am so, so, so sorry. But however, I’m not wrong on one thing and that’s this. I want to adopt you Ash, I want you to become apart of my family, and live with me in the Alola region, where you’ll have a better father to look up to. And not someone like Giovanni, that walked out on you.” Professor Kukui explained.

Ash shakes his head slowly, then looks back at Professor Kukui.

“Heh, why would I ever, want you as my father? A father doesn’t keep secrets from his loved ones, a father doesn’t go behind their backs and pretends to be someone that they’re not, a father doesn’t lie about himself, but most importantly a father doesn’t hurt his loved ones. And that’s exactly what you did!”

Ash cried, as he stood back on up, ran into Giovanni’s arms that were out to him, then hugged Giovanni.

 

“I’m so… so… so sorry! I’m sorry, that I… that I… that-”  
Sobbed, Ash but got interrupted by Giovanni.

“Shhh, shhh, sh, sh, sh. It’s all right Ash, it’s all right Ash, it’s all right. No one is ever going to hurt you ever again, not even Professor Kukui.” Giovanni explained, in a calming tone. As he stroked Ash’s black, jet raven hair with his right hand.

 

“But- but- but Ash I-”  
Started, Professor Kukui but got interrupted by Ash.

Ash breaks away from Giovanni his father, then dries off his tears with his right arm.

 

“I want to go back to my room now,”  
Replied, Ash.

 

“Of course, Matori if you would please. Can you escort Ash back to his room please?” asked, Giovanni.

“Of course, I’d love to. Come with me Ash.”  
Said, Matori as she held out her right hand to Ash as she walked over to him.

“Right!”  
Replied, Ash as he walked up to Matori then took her right hand.

 

“But Ash, I didn’t mean to-”  
Started, Professor Kukui as he stood back on up, turned towards Ash but got interrupted by him.

“Please, don’t talk to me anymore.”  
Said, Ash in a low tone. Then walked out with Matori Giovanni’s secretary.

 

Professor Kukui sighed in a sad tone, clenched up his hands into fists, then turned back towards Giovanni.

“Why did you do that!? We had a deal! The deal was if I told Ash about my father-son relationship with him, you would keep my other secret away from him!”

Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

 

“Did I now? Hmmm, I don’t recall ever doing that.”  
Replied, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“Yes, you did!”  
Snapped, Professor Kukui.

 

“Gozu, did I ever say anything, about keeping Professor Kukui’s other secret?”  
asked, Giovanni.

“No, no you did not sir.”  
Smirked, Gozu as he looked back at Professor Kukui.

 

“Yes, yes you did! You gave me your-”  
Started, Professor Kukui but stopped himself, when he saw Giovanni’s crossed fingers on his right hand.

“Are you sure, about that now professor?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“Uh! You… you… you… You lied!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui.

“Of course, I did! Did you actually think, that I was going to keep your Masked Royal secret safe away from Ash my son? Heh, I don’t think so. And that’s where you made a mistake professor, and that’s this. Never have Team Rocket keep your secrets.” Giovanni explained.

“You…. You… you bastard!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he ran to Giovanni’s desk.

 

“Grab him Gozu!”  
Ordered, Giovanni.

“Oh, no you don’t!”  
Shouted, Gozu as he ran up from behind Professor Kukui, then wrapped his arms around Kukui in a tight grip.

 

“Get your hands off me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he was struggling against Gozu.

Giovanni smirks sinisterly at Professor Kukui, walks on over to him, stands in front of him, takes out a black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it from out of his right-side pocket of his suit, then uses it to tilt up Kukui’s chin to look at him face to face.

“Heh, heh, heh I had a thought about something professor, I had a thought just now about… about how well, how well your head will look mounted onto my wall in my office. And then I could see it every day, and remember that Pok’emon Professor that had that father-son relationship with my son.” Giovanni said, with a sinister chuckle.

 

Professor Kukui stays quiet, and just glares at Giovanni.

 

“And you know what else Professor Kukui? Of all… of all the Pok’emon Professors that my son has met since he was on his journey like Professor Oak, Professor Birch, Professor Rowan, Professor Elm, and Professor sycamore. None of them had that father-son relationship with my son Ash. But then, he suddenly came into the Alola region where he meets a kind, caring, loving, kind-hearted Pok’emon Professor by the name of Professor Kukui. Not only is he a Pok’emon Professor. But he’s also a school teacher, including that secret, mysterious character known as the Masked Royal that he’s been hiding from his loved ones including my son Ash, who somehow has a father-son relationship bond with him.” Giovanni explained, as he was circling around Professor Kukui, then stopped right in front of him again.

 

“You… you… you have no idea… you have no idea, what I’ve done for Ash ever since he came here into the Alola region! And you don’t know, and you don’t know what it’s like to have that strong connection with someone! You don’t know, what a real father-son relationship bond looks like, because you never had that special connection with him like I have! And let me tell you one last thing, you may be Ash’s father in my eyes. But you will never be his dad!”

Professor Kukui replied, as he was trying to hold back his tears.

 

“Heh, heh, heh are you trying to say, that you’re better than me?” asked, Giovanni as he glared at Professor Kukui.

“You bet I am! Because, I’m not the one that walked out on Ash. And then left my family behind, just so I can work for an evil organization as their leader!”

Snapped, Professor Kukui.

 

 

Giovanni glares at Professor Kukui, chuckles sinisterly, then puts his black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it to Kukui’s throat.

“Heh, heh, heh you… have no idea! You have absolutely, no idea what it was like for me to leave my family! When my mother passed away, I had to leave my son Ash and my wife Delia behind, so that I could take over for Team Rocket and to rule the world!” Giovanni exclaimed.

 

 

“So, becoming Team Rocket’s new leader, was way more important to you then being with your family correct?” asked, Professor Kukui as he frowned at Giovanni.

“Everyone, has to make sacrifices at some point in their lives professor. You don’t get to pick and choose what you want to do with them.” Explained, Giovanni as he removed his black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it away from Kukui’s throat now. 

 

Professor Kukui lowers his head down.

“You’re wrong!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

Giovanni glares at Professor Kukui, then tilts up Kukui’s chin with his black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it.

“What did you just say?”  
asked, Giovanni as he glared at Professor Kukui.

“I said, you’re wrong!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui in his serious tone.

 

“Heh, and just… how am I wrong on this professor?”  
asked, Giovanni with a laugh, as he removed his knife away from Kukui’s chin.

Professor Kukui takes in a deep breath, lets it out, then starts to speak.

“Because, because everyone has a choice to make in their lives! And if you hadn’t walked out on your family in the first place, you’d still be with them by making happy memories with both your son Ash and your wife Delia! Everyone, has a choice to make in their lives, and you chose Team Rocket over your own family and that is just cruel!” Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he was trying to hold his tears back.

 

“Let me ask you this professor, if you were me and you had to choose between becoming Team Rocket’s new leader, and family which one would you choose?”

Asked, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui closes his eyes for a minute, imagines all of the things that he and Ash did together, then opens up his eyes.

“I’d choose family,”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, why on earth would you ever choose family?”  
asked, Giovanni.

“And why would you, choose family over Team Rocket?”  
asked, Gozu with a chuckle.

 

“Because, because family is the most important aspect in a person’s life.”  
Explained, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, and how would you know, anything about family?”  
asked, Giovanni.

 

“Because, because Ash is more like a son to me. Rather, than being a student of mine at the Pok’emon School. Ash means a lot to me, because he’s my family! Whenever Ash gets hurt or scratched up. I’m there for him, whenever he’s in trouble or in danger. I’m there to help him get out of it, whenever he’s scared or alone. I’m there to comfort him, and whenever there’s a time that he cries. I’m there to give him my shoulder to cry on. Ash and I both, have a more father-son relationship together. Then you and Ash ever had!” Professor Kukui exclaimed, as tears started to develop into his eyes now.

 

“Heh, heh, heh how very touching professor. I think, I think you would make an excellent father of the year for Ash. But however, there’s only one problem with that. And that’s this. There’s only enough room for one father, there’s only enough room for one father in this world. And you know, who that is Professor Kukui? It’s me! Ash will only need one father in his life, and that father is me. And let me tell you one last thing professor, just because you and my son Ash got close together. Doesn’t mean that you’re a real father to him, just because you took good care of him.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“If you came to the Alola region to Melemele Island, you would have seen for yourself for what I’ve done for Ash. And just how happy he gets when he’s around me. He makes my life whole, and he brings a smile to my face every day and it’s just a wonderful feeling to have.” Professor Kukui cried, as a single tear streamed down his right cheek.

“Heh, heh, heh.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni.

 

“What… what… what’s so funny?”  
asked, Professor Kukui.

 

“You don’t know, now do you?”  
said, Gozu.

 

“Know what, what is he talking about?”  
asked, Professor Kukui as he looked to Giovanni.

 

“Heh, heh, heh I already knew that you, and my son Ash had a father-son relationship with each other.” Replied, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.  
“What!? You… you… you knew!?”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui.

“Remember, what I said to you about Team Rocket’s technology?”  
asked, Giovanni.

 

-Flashback-

“Let’s just say… here in Team Rocket, we have the technology to look into someone’s memories while they’re asleep, and then we take those memories to make a copy of them. And that’s exactly how, I got those pictures from you professor.” Giovanni explained. 

 

-End of Flashback-

 

“I simply just spied on you, within the comfort of my Team Rocket’s Head Quarters Base inside of my office. And I knew all… of those things that you did for him professor.” Giovanni smirked.

“You spied on me!?”  
shouted, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh of course I did professor, you didn’t think I had anything better to do in my spare time now did you?” asked, Giovanni as he put away his black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it back into his right-side pocket of his suit.

 

“If you knew about this already, then why didn’t you just-”  
Started, Professor Kukui but got interrupted by Giovanni.

“Why didn’t I just tell you? Well, it was because I was testing you Professor Kukui. I was simply testing you, to see if you thought I knew. And what was the hint, that I gave away?” Said, Giovanni.

 

Professor Kukui thinks about it.

 

-Flashback-

 

“Heh, heh, heh. What I’m talking about Professor Kukui, is that you have a very, very, very, interesting relationship going on, between you and my son.” Smirked, Giovanni.

 

-End of flashback-

 

“You said, that I had a very interesting relationship going on, between me and Ash.” Replied, Professor Kukui.

“Exactly,”  
Smirked, Giovanni.

“What about the electric shocks, that you did to me. Wasn’t that a test too?”  
asked, Professor Kukui.

“Maybe, or maybe I just wanted, to hear you scream out in pain. And now that I have my information that I need. I can finally put my plan into action.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“What… what are you talking about?”  
asked, Professor Kukui.

 

“Gozu, why don’t you tell the professor what I mean.”  
Suggested, Giovanni.

 

“Of course, you and Ash both. Are going to have your father-son bond relationship drained from each other.” Explained, Gozu with a sinister smirk.

“What!?”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui as he was in shock by this. “You… you… you can’t do that!”

 

“Heh, heh, heh if I were you professor. I wouldn’t worry about it too much, because it’s a painless procedure. One where you and Ash won’t feel a thing because you know why? Because, it’s a calming and relaxing process for the human brain. And just think, when all… of those memories are drained and emptied out from your brain and Ash’s brain, you two won’t ever remember having this special bond between each other because, you know why? Because, once this happens Professor Kukui, I will have my son all… to myself and no one will ever take him away from me, ever again not even you!” Giovanni explained, with a sinister chuckle.

 

“You can’t do that! You can’t take away that special bond, that Ash and I have together it’s impossible to take away something like that! When two people have a special bond between each other, it’s impossible and difficult to take that away from them.” Professor Kukui explained.

“Heh, heh, heh. Oh, I’m not worried about that professor. Because, you see… my Rocket Scientists have special methods, to deal with that sort of thing. And once those memories are gone from you, and from Ash both. You two won’t remember ever having this special bond, and Ash won’t have any memory of you whatsoever. But for you on the other hand, I might let you keep your memories of him but have your father-son relationship, drained out from your brain. But yet again, I might not let you, keep those memories. Because, then you won’t have any memories of Ash. Including the fact, when you hurt him by not telling him that you were the Masked Royal all along.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“If anyone, has really hurt Ash in this world it’s you! You’re the one that walked out on him, and you’re the one that picked Team Rocket over family! You’re the one that doesn’t know what a family is, or how a family works. But me on the other hand, I know what a family is, and I know how a family works. Because, you know why? Because, Ash is my family! And I love him, with all… of my heart! He does not deserve you! And now, that I think about it. You’re not both to Ash. You’re not his father, and you’re certainly not his dad either. Because, you know why? Because, because a father has respect for his child. A father is kind, caring, loving, and is overprotective for him. And to tell you the truth, I am that father to Ash! Because, even though he’s heartbroken. Ash will know, Ash will know just who his real father is. His true father, that has been there for him always!”

Professor Kukui cried out, as tears developed into his eyes.

 

“Heh, heh, heh.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni as he took out his black, bladed knife with the red crest R on it from out of his right-side pocket of his suit, then slashed the sharp blade part across Kukui’s right cheek.

“Aaahh!”  
Cried out Professor Kukui, then fell down onto his knees while putting pressure down onto his right cheek with his right hand, then started sobbing and crying.

 

“You know professor, ever since I’ve became Team Rocket’s new leader. Not once not once have I ever had someone, stand up to me like that. And what you said to me right now, was just insulting!” Exclaimed, Giovanni as he cleaned off the blood from his black, bladed knife with a rag.

“Absolutely!”  
Replied, Gozu as he crossed his arms over his chest, then glared down at Professor Kukui.

 

Professor Kukui takes his right hand away from his right cheek, sees a long slash mark on his right cheek with blood on it, examines his right hand that has blood on it, clenches up his hand into a fist, then continues to sob and cry with tears streaming down his cheeks.

 

“Poor, poor, poor Professor Kukui. Something tells me, that we had a rough day today including from yesterday, now didn’t we professor? Not only just that. But we have been stunned with a stun gun. About… how many times? We had resisted a truth serum, we had a Persian dig its claws into us, let’s see what else. We’ve been electrocuted about how many times, because we couldn’t tell the leader of Team Rocket our special relationship, that we had with Ash. And let’s see what else was there… There was one last thing too. Now, what was it? Oh, yes, I remember now. And we also insulted the leader of Team Rocket. Which by the way was very, very, very disrespectful of us, now wasn’t Professor Kukui hmmm?” Giovanni smirked.

 

“You will never break my will, and you won’t break Ash’s will either!”  
Cried out Professor Kukui, as he looked up at Giovanni.

“Oh, don’t worry Professor Kukui. Because, I intend to break both of your wills. Yours and my son’s.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk as he walked back on over to his desk, pulled open a right drawer, took out some scissors, placed them from behind his back, walked back on over to Professor Kukui, walked behind him, then snipped off his man bun.

-Snip-

 

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui as he heard a snip from behind his neck.

 

“I always had a thought about… about what this thing was from behind your neck. Hairball, puffball, or something that I would find in my shower.” Explained, Giovanni as he examined it in his right hand.

“The correct term for that thing, would be called a sissy bun.”  
Replied, Gozu with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, so that’s what it is isn’t? I love that term it fits pretty well.”  
Smirked, Giovanni as he examined it some more.

 

“It’s not called a sissy bun! It’s called a man bun. So, give it back right now!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he stood back on up again. Then tried to get it back from Giovanni, but he kept pulling it away from Kukui. “I said, give it back!” As Kukui was trying to get it away from Giovanni.

 

“Heh, heh, heh all right, all right, If I must I must.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni as he handed it back to Professor Kukui.

“Thank-”  
Started, Professor Kukui as he was about to grab it.

“Oops,”  
Smirked, Giovanni as he flicked it towards Persians way. “Play with that thing, for Daddy if you would Persian.’’

“No!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he ran towards it.

 

“Oh, no you don’t!”  
Exclaimed, Gozu as he ran up from behind Professor Kukui, wrapped his arms around Kukui’s arms, then pulled him back.

“Get your hands off of me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he struggled to break free away from Gozu.

 

Persian picks up the man bun with its mouth, then starts shredding it with its teeth and claws.

 

“Uh!”  
Gasped, Professor Kukui. Then Growled at Giovanni as he narrowed his eyebrows at him.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. I wouldn’t worry about it too much professor. Because, after all hair does grow back in its place expect for eyebrows. Because, truth be told that’s the only thing that doesn’t grow back.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

“I can name one thing, that should grow back.”  
Replied, Professor Kukui.

“Really, and what would that be exactly?”  
asked, Giovanni as he put the scissors away into his right-side pocket of his suit, then crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“A person’s attitude,”  
Said, Professor Kukui in his serious tone.

 

“Ouch,”  
Replied, Gozu with a little chuckle.

 

“Heh, heh, heh. I think, I think you’re getting on my last nerve here professor. And that there is something, that I don’t like very much. And if you’d like professor, I can give you another scar to match the first one if you’d like. Now, how does that sound hmmm?” Giovanni chuckled.

 

Professor Kukui stays quiet.

“Heh, if its one thing that I don’t understand its this. Why would you and my son Ash ever have a father-son bond relationship, with each other in the first place?”

Asked, Giovanni.

 

“Because, I know how to take care of him. And I know how to treat him well, unlike some people that don’t know how.” Explained, Professor Kukui in his serious tone as he glared at Giovanni.

“Heh, heh, heh I have to say Professor Kukui, you’re right on that. But however, all… of that will change starting by tomorrow morning. And once Ash’s memories are erased of you, he will be mine again. Just like how it should have been. And if I said it before, I’ll say it again. There’s only enough room for one father in this world, and that’s me!” Giovanni explained.  
“You knew we made a deal! But you decided to break that deal. And now, and now Ash is heartbroken because, of what you told him!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh that’s true professor. But however, its the other way around. You’re the one that hurt Ash not me. Not only that, but you made a mistake about having Team Rocket keep your secret.” Giovanni explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“I won’t let you take his memories away, and I’m not going to let you harm him either!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui as he glared at Giovanni.

 

“Heh, heh, heh and who’s going to stop me. You, yourself, and you? Because, I don’t see that happening, anytime soon now do I?” Giovanni asked, as he walked back on over to his desk again, but this time pulled out the left-side drawer this time to take something out. “Hold him tight Gozu!”

 

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he put a tight grip onto Professor Kukui.

“Let me go! Let go of me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he started to struggle against Gozu.

 

Giovanni walks back on over to Professor Kukui now, takes out a small bottle from out of his right-side pocket from his suit, then takes off the cork from the bottle.

“What’s that?”  
asked, Professor Kukui as he looked at the bottle, that was in Giovanni’s right hand.

“Heh, heh, heh, just a little something, that’s going to help you sleep for tonight.”  
Smirked, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

“Not only just that, but it’s also going to help you relax as well too.”  
Explained, Gozu with a sinister smirk.

 

“It’s a little sample of Chamomile tea, which is going to help you sleep for tonight professor.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“If you think, that I’m going to drink that. Then you’re wrong because, I’m not going to!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh, Oh, don’t worry Professor Kukui. Because, I insist that you swallow every last drop!” Smirked, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

 

“This one will be painless for you, if you just cooperate well with us.”  
Explained, Gozu with a sinister smirk.

 

“I’m not going to drink it, and that’s my final word!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui as he struggled against Gozu.

“Heh, heh, heh, I was afraid of that.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni with a sinister smirk. Then snapped his fingers with his left hand.

 

Gozu lets go of Professor Kukui now, then puts Kukui into a Headlock by wrapping his right arm around Kukui’s neck, then places his left gloved hand onto his right gloved fist that was wrapped around Kukui’s neck, then held him in place tight so that way, Professor Kukui wouldn’t escape.

 

“Get your hands off me! And let me go Gozu right now!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he grabbed Gozu’s right arm tight with both of his hands, then tried to pry off Gozu’s right arm from off of his neck.

“Heh, heh, heh, don’t think so professor, you had your chance to cooperate with us and you failed.” Chuckled, Gozu as he added more pressure around Kukui’s neck.

 

“Aaaaaahhhhh! Let me go, let me go, let go of me!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he tried to get away from Gozu but couldn’t.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, not a chance professor.”  
Smirked, Gozu as he was holding Professor Kukui in place.

 

Giovanni tilts up Professor Kukui’s chin with his left hand, then chuckles sinisterly at him.

“The sooner you drink this, the better Professor Kukui. So, I suggest that you cooperate with me.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“I don’t think I will, and I’m not planning on cooperating with you!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, you’re just making this difficult on yourself professor. Considering that we’re only trying to help you.” Explained, Gozu with a sinister chuckle.

“I’m not going to drink it! Now, let me go right now!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he struggled against Gozu to get away from him but he couldn’t.

 

“Open up his mouth, so we can get this done.”  
Ordered, Giovanni as he nodded towards Gozu.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu with a nod. Then started to pry open Kukui’s mouth with his right-gloved hand.

 

“Let me go!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui with his mouth opened, then struggled against Gozu to get away from him.

“Hold still, hold still, hold still.”  
Said, Giovanni in a calming tone as he held Kukui’s chin still in his left hand, then started to pour in the Chamomile tea into Kukui’s mouth.

 

“There you go,”  
Said, Gozu with a sinister smirk.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, all… it takes is a little bit of cooperation professor.”  
Chuckled, Giovanni with a sinister smirk. As he finished pouring the rest of the Chamomile tea into Kukui’s mouth, then closed Kukui’s mouth with his left hand. 

 

“Now, swallow!”  
Ordered, Gozu.

Professor Kukui pretends to swallow the Chamomile tea.

 

“Now, open up and let me see.”  
Ordered, Giovanni.

Professor Kukui glares at Giovanni, then spits out the Chamomile tea at Giovanni’s face.

“Aaahh!”  
Shouted, Giovanni as the Chamomile tea splashed in his face.

 

Gozu glares at Professor Kukui angrily, then puts Kukui back into a Headlock now.

“Are you all right Giovanni sir?”  
asked, Gozu.

 

“I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m perfectly fine.”  
Said, Giovanni in a calming tone, as he took out a clean rag from out of his left-side pocket of his suit, then wipes off the Chamomile tea from off of his face.

“I told you, I wasn’t going to drink that.”  
Explained, Professor Kukui as he glared at Giovanni.

“Heh, heh, heh, you did say that, now didn’t you professor?”  
Chuckled, Giovanni as he glared at Professor Kukui, then punched him hard in his stomach with his right fist.

 

“Aaahh!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he fell down to the ground, then held his stomach in pain with both of his hands, while lying down on the ground on his back.

 

“Pick him up Gozu!”  
Ordered, Giovanni.

 

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he bent down to the ground, then picked Professor Kukui back on up.

 

“Hold him Gozu!”  
Ordered, Giovanni.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he put Professor Kukui back into a Headlock again.

 

Giovanni walks back on over to his desk, pulls out the left-side drawer again, takes out a small white bottle out that reads “Propofol” on it, takes out an empty syringe, fills it up with Propofol, then walks back on over to Professor Kukui.

 

He grabs Professor Kukui’s chin with his left hand, tilts up Kukui’s chin with force, then chuckles sinisterly at him.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, would you like to try that again with me professor? Because, I don’t think, you’d want to. Now, do we Professor Kukui?” asked, Giovanni.

“What’s that?”  
asked, Professor Kukui as he saw a syringe that was in Giovanni’s right hand.

 

“This, this happens to be the next best thing, to help someone get to sleep. It’s called Propofol.” Explained, Giovanni.

“I’ve heard about that injection before, it helps to induce and maintain sleep.”  
Said, Professor Kukui.

 

“My, my, my, aren’t we a smart-ass now, aren’t we Professor Kukui?”  
asked, Gozu as he looked at Professor Kukui.

 

“You bet he is Gozu, and that there is what I don’t like in these Pok’emon Professors especially, this one here.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

“You’re not going to give me that injection!”  
Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

“Heh, heh, heh, what’s the matter Professor Kukui, are we scared of a little needle?” asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“No, I’m not… I’m not… I’m not scared of needles!”  
Stuttered, Professor Kukui as he was shaking a little.

“Oh, yes you are. Because, you’re afraid of two things. Which happen to be Sharpedoes and needles.” Replied, Giovanni.

 

“Uh! How… how did you-”  
gasped, Professor Kukui but got interrupted by Giovanni.

 

“It’s in Team Rocket’s records, for every Pok’emon Professor that my son has come into contact with.” Explained, Giovanni.

 

“That’s none of Team Rocket’s business! Because, you know why? because, that happens to be my personal, private information!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui as he was angry at Giovanni now.

“Heh, heh, heh, it is isn’t Professor Kukui?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

 

“You’re not going, to give me that injection! And you’re not going to. Because, you know why? because, once I get out of here. I’m going to go find Ash, and then bring him home back with me, back to the Alola region where he belongs! Because, he belongs with a real family! One that loves him, cares for him, and protects him!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, do you honestly think, do you honestly think, that I would let you run out of here with my son, after what you did to him!? I don’t think so professor.” Said, Giovanni with a sinister smirk.

“Except, I didn’t tell Ash, that I was the Masked Royal all along, now did I?”  
asked, Professor Kukui as he glared at Giovanni.

“Heh, heh, heh, you know Professor Kukui. I think, I think, I’ve had quite enough from you already. And you’re starting to irritate me right about now!” Exclaimed, Giovanni.

 

“Why don’t we say, that we put the professor to sleep?”  
asked, Gozu with a sinister smirk as he looked at Professor Kukui.

“Absolutely Gozu, I was thinking the same thing too.”  
Smirked, Giovanni. Then squeezed out some of the liquid of the Propofol out.

 

Gozu tilts Professor Kukui’s head to the right now by using his left-gloved hand, then chuckles sinisterly at Professor Kukui.

 

“You’re not going to get away with this!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he tried to move his head but couldn’t.

“Heh, heh, heh, you know Professor Kukui, not many people have said that to me. But for you, you happen to be the first to say that to me.” Said, Giovanni with a sinister smirk as he squeezed a little bit more of the Propofol out.

 

“You’re not going to get away with this, and you’re not going to put that needle into my skin!” Exclaimed, Professor Kukui as he tried to move his head again but couldn’t.

“Heh, heh, heh, oh, don’t worry Professor Kukui, its not going to hurt. And you won’t feel a thing either, I promise you professor.” Smirked, Giovanni.

“You’re lying!”  
Shouted, Professor Kukui as he tried to move his head one last time but couldn’t.

“Heh, heh, heh, you catch on so well, now don’t we professor?”  
asked, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle, as he pierced the needle to Kukui’s neck, then pushed down on the plunger with force.

 

“Aaaaahhhh- Mmmphm!”  
Screamed, Professor Kukui in pain. But then Gozu’s left-gloved hand covered Kukui’s mouth to muffle the scream.

 

“Just relax professor, just relax professor, and it’ll all be over soon.”  
Smirked, Gozu as he still had his left-gloved hand covering Professor Kukui’s mouth, and his other hand holding Kukui in place.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, absolutely Gozu.”  
Said, Giovanni as he finished injecting the rest of the Propofol liquid into Professor Kukui’s neck, then pulled out the needle. “We’re done with him Gozu, you can let him go now.” 

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he let go of Professor Kukui, then watched him collapse onto the ground.

 

Professor Kukui is lying down on the ground now, while trying to keep his eyes open, then tries to stand back on up. But whenever he tries to stand back on up, he collapses onto the ground, and can feel the room spinning now.

 

“Any last words professor?”  
Giovanni asked, with a sinister smirk. As he put the empty syringe away back into his left-side pocket of his suit, crossed his arms over his chest, then looked down at Professor Kukui who was struggling to get back on up.

“I’m… I’m… I’m going to get out of here first, look for Ash, and then… and then… we’re getting out of here!” Panted, Professor Kukui as he was out of breath.

“Heh, heh, heh, not in your condition you’re not professor. You won’t be leaving out of here anytime soon, and neither will Ash. But however, I do have to give you some points for trying though.” Chuckled, Giovanni as he looked down at Professor Kukui, with his arms still crossed over his chest.

“You… you… you… you wanna a bet!?”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he stood back on up, tried walking towards the door to leave, but then fell down again.

“Heh, heh, heh, you bet I do professor! Considering the state of health that you’re in now, you won’t be going anywhere.” Explained, Giovanni with a sinister chuckle.

 

“I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t… I wouldn’t count on it!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he tried to get back on up again but couldn’t because, Gozu’s right foot was putting pressure down onto Kukui’s stomach.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, going somewhere professor!?”  
Gozu smirked, as he looked down at Professor Kukui with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Let me… let me… let me go Gozu!”  
Professor Kukui shouted, as he struggled to keep his eyes opened, and tried to get up but couldn’t.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, don’t think so professor!”  
Gozu chuckled, as he smirked down at Professor Kukui.

 

Giovanni walks on over to Gozu, stands next to him with his arms crossed over his chest, then looks down at Professor Kukui with a sinister smirk on his face.

“Heh, heh, heh, getting tired yet Professor Kukui?”  
Giovanni asked, as he smirked down at Professor Kukui.

 

“Absolutely not! No… no… no way!”  
Professor Kukui exclaimed, as he tried to stay awake.

“Should we up the dosage?”  
Gozu asked, as he looked to Giovanni.

“I don’t think so, I think one dosage should be enough for him. Isn’t that right professor?” Said, Giovanni with a sinister smirk as he looked back down at Professor Kukui.

 

“You… you… you… you won’t get away… with… with… this.”  
Professor Kukui said, in a tired voice as his eyes started to close, then he passed out unconscious.

Gozu kneels down next to Professor Kukui, grabs his left arm, with his right-gloved hand, then checks Kukui’s pulse.

“Professor Kukui, is asleep now Giovanni sir.”  
Gozu reported, as he stood back on up.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, its about time. Gozu let’s take the professor, back down to his cell.” Suggested, Giovanni.

“Right!”  
Replied, Gozu as he picked up Professor Kukui in his arms, placed him over on his right shoulder, then he and Giovanni left Giovanni’s office now.

 

…

 

-Downstairs in a room with many cells…

 

Gozu places Professor Kukui inside of his cell now, ties up Kukui’s wrists together behind him with some tough, strong rope, then lies Kukui down onto the ground, leaves the cell, then locks the cell door.

 

“Sweet dreams professor,”  
Giovanni smirked, with a chuckle then left the room with Gozu.

 

…

 

-Back inside of Giovanni’s office-

 

“It seems pretty interesting, that your son Ash would choose a Pok’emon Professor like Professor Kukui, to be his father instead of you his biological father.”

Said, Gozu as he poured a glass of wine for Giovanni, then handed it to him.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, I wouldn’t worry about it too much. Because, once their special bond is drained from them both. They won’t remember, ever having this special relationship that happened between them. And as for Ash, he’ll be mine once again. Just like how it should have been, right from the start.” Giovanni explained, as he took the wine glass away from Gozu, then took a sip of his wine.

“Absolutely, and as for Professor Kukui, he’ll be nothing to your son anymore.’’  
Replied, Gozu with a sinister smirk

 

“That’s correct,”  
Chuckled, Giovanni.

 

-Knock- Knock- Knock-

 

“Come in!”  
Giovanni called out.

The door opens up and in walks Professor Sebastian, Dr. Zager together, then they walk on over to Giovanni’s desk now, with sinister smirks across their faces.

“Their finished,”  
Professor Sebastian said, with a sinister smirk.

“Your request, has been full-filled Giovanni sir.”  
Dr. Zager replied, with a sinister smirk.

 

Professor Sebastian, Dr. Zager took out two special hand-made Z-crystals out from their right-side pockets of their lab coats, then placed them down onto Giovanni’s desk. One was a light, colored blue one. And the other a dark, colored blue one.

 

“Heh, heh, heh, excellent! This is exactly, what I needed. Good work, gentlemen.”  
Giovanni said, as he picked up both of the two colored Z-crystals, then examined them both in his finger tips.

“I think, this will be a pretty good process, to drain out their father-son relationship bond from each other.” Gozu explained, with a sinister smirk.

 

“It had better be,”  
Dr. Zager replied, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

 

“It probably took us about… oh, I don’t know maybe two or three hours, to get it just right.” Professor Kukui guessed.

“And that includes the measurement, size, shape, and even the color to get it just perfect.” Dr. Zager explained.

 

“After what Zager and I did today, we’re pretty much wiped out. Especially, giving my nephew a physical examination today. I think, that one drained me out the most.” Professor Sebastian said, then yawned.

“Try giving my grandson’s Pok’emon School teacher, painful electric shocks to his body for almost a whole hour.” Dr. Zager explained, then yawned.

“You mean Professor Kukui, who dresses half-naked?”  
Professor Kukui asked, in a tired voice then yawned again.

“That’s the one,”  
Dr. Zager yawned.

 

“I appreciate what you two did today, even though it was a lot of work. And now you two should get to bed, and get some rest. So, that way both of you will feel refreshed by the morning.” Giovanni explained.

 

“I agree,”  
Replied, Gozu.

 

“Thank you, Giovanni sir. We’ll do just that. Goodnight Giovanni, Gozu.”  
Professor Sebastian said, then left.

“Goodnight Giovanni, Gozu.”  
Dr. Zager said, then left with Professor Sebastian.

“Goodnight,”  
Replied, Giovanni and Gozu.

 

Giovanni closes his eyes for a minute, then chuckles sinisterly with a sinister smile.

“What are you thinking about?”  
Gozu asked.

“I’m thinking about, I’m thinking about, just how well its going to be when we drain out that special bond, that Professor Kukui and Ash have together. It’s going to be such a relief, for them to not have this bond anymore. And you know what else? I think, I think, the professor was right about something. If I hadn’t left Delia my wife, and my son Ash. I would still be making happy, fun-filled memories with them. But however, doing it this way will be so much better.”

Giovanni explained, as he ran his right finger along the wine glass in a circular motion, then took another sip of his wine.

“I couldn’t agree more,”  
Gozu smirked.

 

“Neither, can I.”  
Giovanni replied, with a sinister chuckle as he opened up his eyes again.

 

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
